


Donar life

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La storia di Donar [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble Collection, F/M, Furry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, prisoner
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Loki non è figlio di Odino, ma Thor è figlio illegittimo del re degli dei. Il suo vero nome è Donar ed è un mezzo gigante, il figlio della dea della natura. E questa è una raccolta che vede spaccati della sua storia.[Au, legato più alla visione mitologica, anche se ovviamente con idee tutte mie].Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE. Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II. Ha partecipato alla 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.Fancition precedente al 'Il vero Thor' e 'Il genio e il burattino'.





	Donar life

Donar life

 

Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.

  
 

Cap.1 Luce

 

Donar si riparò il viso con il braccio, gli occhi erano arrossati e la luce gli batteva contro il viso. Si leccò le labbra, il vento gli fece ondeggiare i capelli rossi intorno al viso. Il bambino si voltò sentendo dei passi alle sue spalle.

“Principino, rientrate” disse un coetaneo. Donar sorrise vedendo il giovanissimo gigante davanti a lui.

“Mio valoroso amico, non temo un po’ di luce” disse con voce infantile.

“Sono vostro servo, non vostro amico” rispose Volstagg con voce cavernosa.

 

Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.

 

  


Cap.2 Tatto

Joro strinse la mano del figlio nella sua e gliela fece appoggiare per terra.

“La senti la terra?” domandò. Il figlio negò con il capo facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi legati in treccine. La donna sorrise e gli baciò la fronte abbronzata.

“Non ascoltare con le orecchie, ma con le mani” sussurrò. Il figlio gonfiò le guance.

“Sui testi, madre, c’è scritto che il senso degli arti è il tatto. Come faccio ad ascoltare con quello?” chiese. La gigantessa Aesir ridacchiò.

“Si sente con molte cose Donar, addirittura con il cuore” spiegò.

 

  


Cap.3 Vita

 

"Mamma, guarda!" gridò il piccolo gigante. Saltellò sul posto, i suoi capelli rossi arruffati si alzavano e abbassavano ai suoi movimenti, alcune foglioline e rametti erano rimasti impigliati tra i nodi aggrovigliati e la capigliatura del principino era sporca di fango. La madre osservò la carcassa di capra che il bimbetto teneva sopra la testa, stringendola con entrambe le mani.  
"Sei orgoglioso di aver strappato una vita?" domandò. Donar sporse il labbro e abbassò la creatura.  
"Beh, così la mangiamo" brontolò. La gigantessa avanzò, la luce delle torce della caverna illuminavano la collana d'oro che indossava.  
"Figlio mio, quelle due capre te le ho donate perché ti conducano in cielo con la tua biga, non per nutrirtene. Ricorda, chi adula la guerra, inaridisce il proprio cuore e manca di scoprire immani meraviglie" lo rimproverò. Donar annuì e mise a terra la capra. La regina s'inginocchiò accanto alla carcassa, la accarezzò e la magia invase la creatura. Donar sgranò gli occhi vedendo la capra rialzarsi in piedi e sgambettare.  
"E' la vita il vero mistero, figlio mio" sussurrò la signora della natura.

 

 

  


Cap.4 L'invasione

Un gruppo di giganti furono investiti dalla luce azzurra del Brifost, ulularono di dolore mentre i loro corpi venivano marchiati a fuoco dalle rune asgardiane. Caddero a terra privi di viti, mentre comparivano una serie di soldati dagli elmi dorati. Odino apparve dinnanzi a loro, la sua barba era dorata ed entrambe le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.  
"Prendete prigionieri solo i bambini e le donne. Date fuoco alle case. Questo luogo ha offeso gli Aesir è la loro giustizia!" ordinò. Una serie di giganti lanciarono dei versi acuti, dimenando delle mazze e dei bastoni. L'esercitò iniziò a sparare contro di loro con i laser nascosti nelle loro spade. Alcune foglie gigantesche presero fuoco, lo stesso accadde a degli steli d'erba e ad alcune radici. Le carcasse trivellate di colpi dei giganti caddero per terra, alcuni di essi presero i loro bambini ed iniziarono a correre. Le gigantesche si avventarono contro i nemici, cercando di schiacciarli sotto i piedi.  
"Dov'è il vostro re?!" tuono Odino. Alla sua vita ondeggiava la testa mozzata e rinsecchita di suo padre, da cui si alzava una magia vermiglia che produce un campo di forza intorno alla sua figura.  
"Qui i re valgono meno di niente. E' un matriarcato e sono io la signora di queste terra!" gridò   
Volstagg si nascose dietro il cadavere di suo padre, fissando la regina e rabbrividì, singhiozzando.  
"Dov'è il principino?" si chiese.  


 

 

  


Cap.5 Balder

Donar ridacchiò guardando le sue capre prendersi a testate tra loro, facendo strofinare le corna. Allungò le gambe, le sue gambe gli formicolavano. Appoggiò le mani su una roccia umida, il mormorio del fiume al suo fianco gli riecheggiava nelle orecchie. Inspirò, avvertendo il profumo dell'erba umida e alzò il capo. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo del fumo in lontananza. Si alzò in piedi e si mise a correre in quella direzione. Avvertì una fitta alle gambe e abbassò lo sguardo, vedendo la figura di un altro bambino, grande quanto il suo indice, che si arrampicava sul suo ginocchio. Cercò di scacciarlo con la mano, ma la minuscola figura castana balzò, afferrandosi al suo polso. Donar strillò e dimenò il braccio, la puzza di fumo gli solleticò le narici. Balder ghignò, allungò il braccio e una fiammata colpì in pieno viso l'avversario. Donar cadde a terra con un tonfo, perdendo i sensi. Balder balzò sul suo petto, il terreno tremava e in lontananza si sentirono le urla di Joro.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.

 

  


Cap.6 Oscurità

 

Donar socchiuse gli occhi, li batté un paio di volte e vide nero. Alzò il capo e sbatté la fronte contro una superficie dura, abbassò il capo e intravide l’ombra delle proprie gambe nell’oscurità. Sentiva cigolare, le pareti del cubicolo lo stringevano, sentiva tremare sotto di lui e le catene che lo legavano tintinnavano. Il bambino boccheggiò, le ferite gli pulsavano e sentiva il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.

“Dove mi portate?” domandò e la voce gli tremò.

“Ad Asgard, dal nostro comune padre, Odino” rispose la voce di Balder all’esterno. Donar cercò di alzare le gambe, le ossa spezzate degli arti scricchiolarono e il bambino gemette.

“Tua madre Jörð, dea della terra, è nostra prigioniera. Se non diventerai ciò che noi desideriamo, la uccideremo” spiegò il fratellastro. Donar strinse gli occhi e sospirò.

“Farò ciò che vorrete” biascicò.

-L’oscurità di questo luogo rispecchia quella del mio animo. Addio Vanaheimr, mia amata terra- pensò.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
Cap.7 La regina degli dei  
  
Odino accarezzò la testa del corvo che si era posato sulle sue gambe sentendolo gracchiare.  
"Hai ritrovato così il tuo primogenito" sussurrò Frigga, sedendosi sul trono al suo fianco. Odino ghignò e si voltò verso di lei. La luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra del palazzo illuminava l'elmo dorato che indossava.  
"Una preda di guerra molto gradita, devo dire. Quella sciocca pensava che non avrei scoperto mai che l'avevo messa incinta" sibilò. Frigga si accarezzò la gonna della veste e abbassò il capo.  
"E' strano abbia tenuto il figlio frutto di una violenza. Spero che non farai del male a una donna che ha dimostrato così tanto spirito materno" sussurrò. Odino le afferrò il viso con la mano e la baciò rudemente. La sposa ricambiò e avvertì una fitta al petto. Odino si staccò.  
"Occupati tu del moccioso. E non temere, è più piccolo del tuo Balder. Se non fosse lui il mio vero primogenito, non avrei scelto te come sposa" ringhiò. Frigga annuì.  
"Sì, mio sposo" sussurrò con voce roca.

 

 

Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.

 

Cap.8 Male

Donar tirò su con il naso e rabbrividì. Sentì lo scatto della maniglia e il cigolio della porta, si girò verso l’uscio tremando. Frigga entrò e si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Vide un terzo della stanza occupato da un bambino gigantesco rannicchiato nell’angolo.

“Piccolo, da oggi mi occuperò io di te. Sarò tua madre” mormorò. Donar singhiozzò, gli occhi azzurri erano arrossati e una lacrima cadde sul pavimento formando una pozza. Le treccine vermiglie gli aderivano al viso abbronzato sudato. La Aesir unì le mani e sorrise.

“Ora se stai fermo un attimo, ti do un aspetto più accettabile” sussurrò. Allungò la mano e sfiorò la gamba del figlio di Odino.

“Non ti farò male” bisbigliò.

“Fa male perdere se stessi anche in procedimenti non dolorosi" bisbigliò il gigante.

 

 

Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.

 

  


Giallo

Thor si guardò allo specchio, osservò i corti capelli biondi a caschetto ordinati e lisci. La propria pelle pallida, le gote arrossate, il viso pulito. Osservò nel vetro le mani affusolate di Frigga appoggiargli il caschetto dorato con le ali sulla testa.

“Sono giallo” borbottò. Frigga gli mise le mani sulle spalle.

“Sei un vero principe adesso” mormorò. Donar socchiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra.

-Sono quello che da gigante godrei a uccidere, un odioso damerino Aesir- pensò.

 

 

  
  
  
  
Cap.10 Il segreto di Balder  
  
"Agli altri miei fratellastri non dai tutta l'importanza che tributi a quel gigante. Lo vuoi educare come se fosse fratello mio di sangue" sussurrò Balder. Osservò suo padre passargli una spada e la prese, impugnandola.  
"Balder, è predetto che tu debba morire. E qualcuno dovrà far finta di essere re di Asgard. Non temere, Thor ...". Iniziò Odino. Balder sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.  
"Thor?" chiese. Odino ghignò e gli massaggiò una spalla.  
"E' il nome che ho scelto per lui. Diverrà un immenso toro, sciocco e sacrificabile. Tu, nel momento in cui resusciterai, fingerai di essere diventato pacifico. Ti nasconderai dagli elfi di fuoco. Thor crederà di diventare re, ma non temere. E' predetto che nel momento del suo trionfo, egli perderà la possibilità di ottenere quel ruolo. Devi attendere il momento in cui potrai riprendere il tuo posto come re di Asgard, secondo solo ai signori dell'universo post-Ragnarok" spiegò. Balder annuì e chinò il capo.  
"Così sia, padre" sussurrò.

 

 

Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.

 

  


Cap.11 Udito

“Volstagg, sei irriconoscibile” sussurrò Thor. Allungò la mano e tastò il ventre rigonfiò del coetaneo. L’altro addentò un cosciotto e le guance gli si arrossarono.

“Perdonatemi principe” ribatté. Il biondo deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e sospirò.

“E anche i tuoi modi, miro, siano stati sconvolti” bisbigliò. Volstagg gli offrì il cosciotto, gli occhi erano umidi. Thor gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla.

“Non ti crucciare, la tua voce è rimasta invariata. Mi affiderò solo al mio udito” mormorò.

 

 

  
  
  
  
Cap.12 Loki  
  
Frigga passò l'unguento sopra l'occhio chiuso di Odino, la cicatrice solcava il suo viso fino alla guancia.  
"Non potevo aspettarmi niente di meno da lui. Si è portato via il mio occhio" ringhiò il signore degli dei. Frigga abbassò lo sguardo ed accarezzò la barba dello sposo.  
"La tua barba è diventata candida. Sei mancato a lungo per questa guerra" sussurrò. Odino le accarezzò il braccio niveo e socchiuse l'occhio sano, la sua iridi azzurra era liquida.  
"I giganti di ghiaccio finalmente sono sconfitti. E dal tempio ho preso suo figlio. Laufey si pentirà di aver preferito il fratello di Joro a me" sibilò. Frigga gli baciò la fronte.  
"Posso occuparmi anche del piccolo Svadilfari?" domandò la donna.  
"Lo chiameremo Loki, come il mio defunto fratello maggiore. E crescerà convinto di essere mio figlio" ribatté secco Odino.  
  
**************  
  
"E così tu sei mio cugino Svadilfari?" chiese Thor. Osservò il neonato all'interno della culla di ghiaccio e vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi color rubino del piccolo. Il neonato gorgogliò e allungò le mani verso il più grande, afferrandogli l'indice. Se lo portò alla bocca, avvolgendolo con le labbra e lo succhiò sporcandolo di saliva. Lo addentò, conficcando i canini aguzzi nella pelle. Alcune gocce di sangue caddero sul suo petto blu ricoperto da venature e sullo strato di neve su cui era adagiato. Thor si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e il piccolo succhiò il sangue. Il ciuffo moro sul suo capo ondeggiava ai suoi movimenti.  
"Hai carattere" sussurrò Thor.  
"Sarò lieto di poterti chiamare fratello. L'unica cosa piacevole in questo mare di menzogne" mormorò. Prese il piccolo tra le braccia, la pelle del piccolo divenne rosa e le sue gote paffutelle si tinsero di rosso.  
" _Brother_ " sussurrò Thor.

 

 

  
  
  
  
Cap.13 La sposa di Balder  
  
"Vieni qui. Dai, vieni qui" cantilenò Thor. Batté un paio di volte le mani e guardò il neonato gattonare verso di lui. Sorrise e si piegò in avanti, indicandosi.  
"Dai fratello, vieni". Lo invogliò ancora. Si sentì una lingua schioccare su un palato e Thor si voltò. Balder avanzò, tenendo le braccia incrociate al petto.  
"Ho sentito che fratello è stata la prima parola che il mio futuro signore ha detto. Non dovresti frequentarlo così assiduamente" sibilò. Thor digrignò i denti e incassò il capo tra le spalle.  
"Sono stati designati gli amici con cui devi passare le giornate e anche la tua futura sposa. Impara l'arte della guerra con loro e non sedurre la mia futura sposa". Proseguì Balder. Loki raggiunse la caviglia di Thor e la abbracciò, gorgogliando. Thor si piegò in avanti e lo prese in braccio, cullandolo.  
"E' un maschio, non può divenire una sposa" ribatté. Balder si mise una ciocca dei lunghi capelli castani dietro l'orecchio.  
"Diverrà mia sposa e concubina del futuro dominatore dell'universo. E' il suo destino e come gigante di ghiaccio, può rimanere incinta" spiegò. Thor strinse al petto il neonato.  
"Rimarrò accanto agli amici che mi furono designati, ma non abbandonerò mio fratello" ribatté secco.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.

  


Cap.14 Vista

Thor cercò di aprire le braccia, le catene che gliele tenevano ferme tintinnarono, i polsini di metallo gli graffiarono i polsi facendoli sanguinare.

“Toglimi la benda, fratello! La vista mi fu donata da nostro padre e mi appartiene come facoltà!” gridò. Balder ridacchiò, si mise una ciocca castana dietro l’orecchio e vide il biondo muovere a destra e a sinistra il capo. Gli fece lo sgambetto, il dio dei tuoni gridò e con un tonfo cadde a terra. Ringhiò e con una serie di colpi di reni cercò di rialzarsi.

“Sarebbe alquanto lieto vedere come reagirebbe il signore della magia alla debolezza che mostri nei miei confronti” sussurrò il maggiore. Thor digrignò i denti.

“Stai lontano da mio fratello Loki” sibilò.

 

 

  
  
  
  
Cap.15 Le prime malefatte di Loki  
  
"Se diverrò abbastanza potente in guerra potrò avere il permesso di trovare mia madre?" chiese Thor. Frigga gli deterse il labbro spaccato sporco di sangue ed annuì.  
"Sì, figlio mio" sussurrò gentilmente. Thor avvertiva delle fitte provenire da tutto il corpo e il livido sulla sua spalla pulsava.  
"Sarai un ottimo principe guerriero, come tuo padre alla tua età. Avete le medesime spalle possenti" disse gentilmente. Thor digrignò i denti ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.  
"Io non voglio essere come mio padre" brontolò. Frigga gli sorrise, si piegò in avanti e gli diede un bacio sul capo.  
"Ha un buon cuore sotto quella scorza dura. Vedrai, prima o poi te lo mostrerà. Fino a quel momento in pubblico dobbiamo far finta di non andare d'accordo anche io e te" disse gentilmente. Thor annuì, prese la mano della donna e se la portò al viso. Se la strofinò contro la guancia e alzò lo sguardo, le sue iridi azzurre erano venate da riflessi blu ed erano liquide.  
"Perché scusi sempre Loki quando fa le malefatte? Insomma, ha fatto finire il cuoco nel fiume!" si lagnò. Frigga ticchettò sul naso di Thor.  
"Il popolo ti scuserà sempre, Loki invece sarà sempre solo. Se non lo scuso io, nessuno lo farà" spiegò. Thor sbuffò.

 

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  


Personaggi: Kid!Loki, Kid!Thor

Prompt: "I fratelli non si baciano!""E chi te l'ha detto?"

Lanciata da Claudia De Sessa  

  
  
  


Primo bacio

Thor si sedette sopra una pietra. La guancia era sporca di sangue e i corti capelli biondi gli aderivano sudati al capo. Strinse con entrambe le mani il manico del martello sentendo le dita pulsare. Tirò su con il naso guardando i cumuli delle carcasse. Il sangue macchiava il terreno. Loki si sedette accanto a lui.

“I tuoi amichetti stanno cercando l’alcool. Davvero volete bere sui cadaveri?” domandò. L’altro bambino annuì ripetutamente. Loki si mordicchiò il labbro un paio di volte.

“Madre ha detto che lei non era felice che facessi già adesso la mia prima guerra. Quindi io non ci sono per gli altri. La mia proiezione la vedi solo tu” spiegò. Mise le mani dietro la schiena, si alzò e abbassò un paio di volte sui piedi. Una lacrima rigò il viso di Thor. Loki si sporse e baciò sulle labbra il fratello maggiore. Questo scattò all’indietro con il busto, sgranò gli occhi azzurri e si voltò verso di lui.

“Che fai?” domandò. Loki ridacchiò e le iridi verdi gli brillarono.

“Ti bacio” spiegò. Il vento gli fece aleggiare i capelli neri intorno al viso.

“I fratelli non si baciano!” ululò Thor. Si alzò in piedi e mise il martello tra sé e l’altro. Loki si sporse in avanti.

“E chi te l’ha detto?” domandò. Thor boccheggiò e dimenò l’arma.

“Ecco … lo sanno tutti …” borbottò. Loki ridacchiò e scomparve. Thor sbuffò.

“Ti pareva se non era una sua malefatta” brontolò. Abbassò il capo e avvampò.

“Però mi è piaciuto” sussurrò.

 

 

  


Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

  


Cap.17 Aroma

“Che cosa stai facendo?” domandò il bambino più grande. Loki strinse maggiormente la presa sul suo braccio e gli annusò i capelli.

“Puzzi” si lamentò. Thor avvampò, gonfiò le guance e si voltò. Il letto sotto di loro scricchiolò.

“Madre ci lava insieme, non posso puzzare” si lamentò. Loki ridacchiò e gli conficcò l’indice nella guancia.

“E’ bello che puzzi” sancì.

“Non puzzo” borbottò il biondo. Si tirò più in alto la coperta e sentì l’altro ridacchiare.

“Al massimo è un prezioso aroma da futuro re”. Aggiunse. Loki chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla di Thor.

“E’ bello perché così posso trovarti sempre” bisbigliò.

 

  
Ha partecipato alla challenge Challenge- roulette: fate la vostra storia!

Prompt: 9  
  
  
   
   
Cap.18 I capelli di Lady Sif  
   
Lady Sif singhiozzò, gonfiò le guance e negò con il capo.  
“Rivoglio i miei boccoli biondi!” gridò. Le guance erano arrossate e gli occhi le brillarono. Thor sospirò, guardò la luce rossastra dei fuochi riflettersi sul capo pelato dell’altra bambina e si girò osservando uno dei forni. Due nani vi passarono davanti portando con loro una cotta di maglia fumante immersa in una bacinella d’acqua.  
“Mia promessa, i vostri capelli sono irrecuperabili” spiegò. La giocane gli puntò la spala alla giugulare e ringhiò.  
“E’ opera di quella serpe di tuo fratello, ne sono convinta” sibilò. Si voltò e osservò le parrucche posizionate su un tavolaccio di legno, alzò il capo e osservò la torcia affissa alla parete di pietra che le illuminava. Abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo e osservò il crine verde della prima e il colore violaceo delle altre due.  
“Sono orride come i peli di queste creature inferiori. Sono una nobile asgardiana, non una nana malriuscita” ringhiò. Thor indietreggiò allontanandosi dalla lama, raggiunse una parrucca di lunghi capelli neri e si voltò.  
“Quando questi vi saranno aderiti al capo non sarete solo quello, ma possiederete la capigliatura degna della prima guerriera di Asgard. Credo in voi mia diletta” disse affabile. Sif sorrise, avvampò e annuì.  
“Sì, sono di mio diletto” mormorò.

 

 

  
  
  
Cap.19 Rapimento  
  
Balder guardò Thor portarsi un boccale di legno alle labbra, sorseggiare la birra, allontanare il boccale e sorride.  
"Buona!" gridò. Il fratello maggiore accavallò le gambe e unì le dita delle mani.  
"Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuta. E' per premiarti della tua bravura in guerra" sussurrò seducente. Thor lanciò a terra il boccale, che cadde sul pavimento con un tonfo.  
" _Another_!" gridò. Balder si piegò in avanti, prese un altro boccale da due pinte e glielo porse. Thor lo bevve avidamente, facendo gocciolare schiuma sul tavolo e facendo scorrere rivoli di birra lungo il viso. Gettò a terra anche il nuovo boccale e Balder gliene passò un altro. Thor sghignazzò, le sue guance erano diventate rosse e i capelli gli ricadevano in ciocche scomposte davanti al viso.  
Balder lo guardò cadere riverso a faccia in giù, addormentarsi e russare. Si alzò in piedi, si caricò il fratello in spalla e ghignò.  
"Resta sempre così facile fregarti" sibilò.

 

 

  


Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

  


Cap.20 Galassia

“La galassia è enorme, ci vorrà tempo prima che scoprano che ti ho portato via con me” sussurrò[Járnsaxa](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%C3%A1rnsaxa). La sua voce cavernosa risuonò cupa nella grotta. Thor si divincolò, i polsi gli si graffiarono con le corde di ferro sporcandosi di sangue. Il sigillo marchiato a fuoco sul suo petto nudo lo fece circondare di altre catene di colore rosso sangue. Ruggì e sbatté la testa contro il terreno fino a farla sanguinare.

“Liberami!” tuonò. La gigantessa si piegò, sorrise e accarezzò il basso ventre del dodicenne con la punta dell’indice. Thor avvampò e rabbrividì.

“Quando la suddetta galassia esploderà, Thunraz Donar” disse e la sua voce rimbombò facendo tremare la caverna.

 

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

Personaggi: Loki, nuovo personaggio (non dev'essere per forza descritto minuziosamente, basta che interagisca con il Dio)

Prompt: Quindi ti vesti così perché piace a te? (cit- Django Unchained <3 )

 

 

Cap.21 Svadilfari

Járnsaxa avanzò, il seno si ritirò trasformandosi in un petto maschile villoso. I lunghi capelli divennero corti, il collo si fece più tozzo e in mezzo alle sue gambe comparve un membro virile. Sbatté la frusta contro la mano libera e ghignò mostrando i denti sporchi di sangue.

“Balder, finalmente. Temevo che ti fossi dimenticato del nostro patto, anche se era strano non ti rendessi conto quanto ti conveniva. In fondo non è da tutti poter trovare protezione nel mondo dei giganti” tuonò con voce roca. Balder saltò giù dal cavallo nero che montava, la bestia aveva otto zampe e gli occhi rossi, davanti al suo muso si condensava del fumo verde.

“Tramutare una creatura potente come lo stregone nato dalla magia non è facile nonostante Loki sia ancora solo un bambino” ribatté. Il gigante scoppiò a ridere e si sfregò le mani.

“Ho già trasformato il principe decaduto dei giganti, ma ricordati il nostro patto, almeno uno dei figli che darà al mondo dovrà essere umano e mio” ringhiò. Balder sorrise e annuì facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli castani.

“Certamente” sussurrò. Il gigante si avvicinò al cavallo e vide la sua criniera scura mossa dal vento.

“Loki, quindi la forma che hai scelto è quella di un cavallo?” domandò. Osservò la stuoia rossa e oro che aveva sopra il manto nero.

“Quindi ti vesti così perché piace a te o ti ci hanno vestito?” chiese ancora. Balder si voltò, fu avvolto da un alone dorato e piegò il capo.

“E’ sotto incanto, non sente certo le tue parole. E finché avrà quella forma chiamalo Svadilfari, dovremo dire che è l’amante di Loki, non lui stesso” mormorò.

 

 

  
  
  
  
Cap.22 Il piano di Balder  
  


“Loki è capace di rimanere incinta. Faremo sapere che si è fatto ingroppare da un cavallo a sei zampe. Molti lo hanno visto in questa forma, nessuno però sa che si tratta di lui. E diremo che il gigante è figlio tuo e di Thor” espose Balder. Una pioggia di perle candide rotolò tra i suoi capelli castani.

“Anche se Loki non ricorderà niente e ci potrà cadere, Thor sa la verità” rispose la gigantessa. Spezzò un albero a metà e gettò oltre il dirupo la parte superiore con le fronde. Balder sorrise, si sedette sulla roccia davanti alla caverna e sotto di lui apparve un trono d’oro.

“Non parlerà. Non vorrà traumatizzare l’adorato fratellino o far sapere che era diventato donna. Per precauzione terremo il puledro nelle stalle del palazzo e se la cara ‘mammina’ dirà a Loki la verità, uccideremo il cucciolo” spiegò Balder. Si girò e guardò il puledrino dimenare le otto zampe e abbatterle contro la prigione di diamante. Vide le sue fattezze deformate dalla superfice e coperte in alcuni punti dalla luce solare che si rifletteva. La gigantessa gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere.

“Non so per cosa vi sia risultata utile questa manovra, ma io mi sono divertita!” gridò. Balder si alzò in piedi e si mordicchiò la punta dell’indice.

“E’ per Loki. Ogni menzogna, ogni precipizio nella follia lo avvicinano di più a svelare la sua vera forma di dio del caos e della distruzione” spiegò.

 

 

 

  
  
  
Cap.23 Mancata consolazione  
  
Thor si avvolse le ginocchia con le braccia e singhiozzò.  
"Quella gigantessa mi ha fatto diventare femmina" mugolò. Volstagg gli porse un cosciotto di tacchino grondante olio. Thor negò con il capo, ticchettando con le punte dei piedi sul letto.  
"E di cosa vi lamentate? Per noi le donne sono superiori agli uomini" chiese l'altro gigante trasformato. Gli occhi di Thor erano rossi.  
"Mi hanno legato in una caverna e mi ... insomma da un cavallo!" strepitò. Si appoggiò con la schiena alla testata del letto. Volstagg osservò la parete d'oro della stanza del principe.  
"Essere legati durante i rapporti è una prassi per i giganti. E non è così sconvolgente farlo con un animale, spesso le gigantesse prendono forme non umane" spiegò. Si portò un boccale colmo di vino alle labbra e lo sorseggiò, rivoli vermigli gli finirono nella barba inumidendoli. Thor strinse gli occhi e si strofinò le mani sulle palpebre abbassate.  
"E uno dei miei due figli non so nemmeno che fine ha fatto" piagnucolò. Volstagg appoggiò il boccale sul comodino, accanto al piato d'argento su cui era appoggiato il cosciotto.  
"In cambio di questo, però, hanno scelto a Lady Sif un nuovo sposo. Mi sembra adeguato" lo incoraggiò.

 

 

  
  
  
  
Cap.24 Loki e Balder  
  
"Perché Balder non esce mai dalle sue stanze?" domandò Loki. Guardò Fandral lanciare il proprio pugnale in aria, questo roteò su se stesso e l'asgardiano lo riprese al volo.  
"Sei venuto ad allenarti solo per farmi questa domanda, vero?" chiese. Le iridi verdi di Loki divennero liquide e allargò le braccia.  
"Ho così tanti fratelli che non posso mai vedere. Conosco solo Thor e perciò mi è venuta curiosità" ammise. Fandral scioccò la lingua sul palato e piegò di lato il capo.  
"E hai fatto bene. Se mai ci fu essere buono e gentile, quello è Balder. Tutto il contrario della nuda violenza di Thor" rispose meccanicamente. Si voltò e lanciò il pugnale, colpendo al centro un bersaglio.  
"Quindi oltre a essere buono, è anche cagionevole di salute?" chiese Loki. Fandral annuì e si deterse le labbra con la saliva.  
"A Frigga, signora degli dei, venne predetto che se anche solo una foglia di pungitopo lo avesse toccato, lui sarebbe morto" spiegò. Loki si mise sulle punte dei piedi ed annuì.  
"Eppure so che uno dei divertimenti degli altri nostri fratelli è tirargli ogni altra cosa addosso perché è invulnerabile" ribatté. Fandral sospirò.  
"E' così buono che permette gli facciano anche atti così spregevoli" mormorò roco.  
  
********  
  
"Oggi ho conosciuto Balder" sussurrò Loki. Thor lasciò cadere il boccale di legno che teneva in mano, birra e schiuma si sparpagliarono sul pavimento. Loki sfogliò una pagina del libro che teneva sulle gambe con la magia e assottigliò gli occhi.  
"Non ha fatto altro che dirmi quanto sono bello, casto e puro. Dicono che io sia mellifluo, ma lui lo è di più. E poi mi sembra anche ipocrita" sibilò. Thor tirò un calcio al comodino, questo cadde a terra con un tonfo. Il bambino più piccolo rabbrividì e alzò il capo.  
"Nostro padre ti punirebbe se ti sentisse parlare così di Balder" lo rimproverò Thor. Loki incrociò le braccia e sbuffò.  
"Mi sta antipatico, anche più degli altri nostri fratelli. Sono felice di frequentare solo te" ribatté secco. Thor scosse il capo e si massaggiò le tempie.  
"Fratello, smettila di sfidare nostro padre con le tue malefatte, ma ancor più a ragione smetti di riferire in giro il tuo odio per i tuoi fratelli. Nostro padre potrebbe farti del male" lo rimproverò. Loki alzò le spalle e tornò a leggere.  
"Sarà" borbottò.

 

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.

Personaggi: Thor, Loki  
Prompt: non occorre superare gli ostacoli, basta ridurne l'importanza  
Lanciata da Claudia De Sessa

 

 

Cap.25 L'assassino di Balder

“Loki, fratellino, perché lo hai fatto?” domandò Thor. Gli occhi erano liquidi e il battito cardiaco accelerato risuonava nelle sue orecchie. Il bambino dai corti capelli mori incrociò le braccia e alzò le spalle.

“Nessuno saprà che ho fatto commettere io l’omicidio a Hoor. Tanto è cieco e sciocco, non mi ha riconosciuto” rispose. Thor gli accarezzò ripetutamente il capo e le guance diafane. Loki gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

“Il Dio del sole tornerà per la sua vendetta” balbettò il dio del tuono. Abbracciò il fratello minore e lo cullò.

“E la tua vita diverrà un inferno pieno di ostacoli” biascicò.  Loki sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi contro il petto del maggiore.

“Non occorre superare gli ostacoli, basta ridurne l’importanza” lo rassicurò.

 

 

  
  
  
Cap.26 Il primo esilio  
  
"Loki, non ho le prove per dimostrare che sei stato tu, ma era stato predetto fosse colpa tua!" tuonò Odino. Thor rabbrividì e si affiancò al fratello più piccolo. Loki deglutì, chinò il capo e strofinò le mani tra loro.  
"Padre, però senza prove, potrebbero solo essersi sbagliate le profezie" mormorò. Ticchettò i talloni tra loro. Odino digrignò i denti e si alzò dal trono.  
"Se tua madre fosse qui ti darebbe ragione, ma così non impareresti la lezione! Le leggende non mentono mai, il fato è scritto!" gridò.   
"Padre, però ...". S'intromise Thor, mettendosi davanti al più piccolo.  
"Loki deve essere punito. Difendilo ancora, Thor, ed entrambi avrete la stessa punizione!" gridò il re degli dei.  
" ... padre ..." mugolò Thor. Loki affacciò il capo da sopra la spalla del più grande.  
"Verrete esiliati entrambi su Jotunheim" sbraitò Odino. Allungò un braccio, una luce dorata colpì i due principi e il Bifrost si aprì.

 

 

Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno. Dedicata a LadyRevengeson che l'aveva recensita.

  


  


Cap.27 Renna

“Ho sentito che in questo mondo ci sono le renne” borbottò Thor. Il bambino più piccolo soffiò sulle mani screpolate, le guance pallide erano arrossate.

“Se ne vedo una le chiedo perché sto diventando tutto blu” borbottò. Thor ridacchiò, si piegò e afferrò una palla di neve.

“Sai, c’è una cosa positiva nell’essere stati esiliati per un po’ in questo mondo” disse. Si voltò facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli biondi e colpì con la sfera il petto del minore che gemette. Loki aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“C’è un sacco di spazio per correre” annunciò Thor. Gli fece l’occhiolino e si mise a correre. Loki scosse il capo, sorrise e si mise a correre dietro il fratello. Lo affiancò e i loro passi veloci nella neve si sincronizzarono.

“Il primo che vede una renna vince!” urlò Thor.

 

 

  
  
  
  
Cap.28 Pessime cibarie  
  
"Io quello non lo voglio" si lamentò Loki. L'addome gli dava una serie di fitte e avvertì un sapore di vomito in bocca. Thor addentò un braccio annerito e lo masticò rumorosamente.  
"Mangiare le carcasse dei nemici è l'unico modo per nutrirsi in codesto mondo" spiegò. Loki incassò il capo tra le spalle ed iniziò a scavare un buco per terra con i piedi.  
"Io non voglio" piagnucolò. Le sue iridi verdi divennero liquide e tirò su con il naso. Si nascose nel buco per terra e chinò il capo.  
"Desidero madre e i miei testi di lettura" piagnucolò. Thor alzò le spalle e si deterse le labbra.  
"Vuol dire che li mangerò tutti da soli" lo minacciò. Loki tirò su con il naso, lo stomaco gli gorgogliò. Si sporse in avanti e prese ciò che rimaneva di una spalla annerita.  
"Lo mangio solo per farti dispetto" biascicò. Addentò la carne, la masticò sentendo sapore di bruciato e deglutì.

 

 

 

  


Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno. Dedicata a Harley_Quinn che l'aveva recensita.

  


Cap.29 Capitano

“I miei complimenti, gran capitano degli eserciti! Dopo una settimana finalmente abbiamo trovato un rifugio e tu lo fai distruggere dalle fiamme!” gridò Loki. Inspirò ed espirò, i corti capelli neri gli mulinavano intorno al viso e la pelle gli si fece leggermente azzurrognola. Thor strinse le labbra e fece oscillare il martello.

“[Angrboða](http://bifrost.it/GERMANI/Schedario/Angrbodha.html) desiderava fare oscenità nei tuoi confronti, non era concepibile le permettessi ancora di offenderti fratello” borbottò. Tirò un calcio a un grumo di neve e sentì gli occhi azzurri pizzicare.

-Padre ha allungato la nostra punizione qui, rendendola ancor più dura, aggiungendo ai capi di accusa il fatto che Loki ha tagliato i capelli a Sif. Di vecchia malefatta in vecchia malefatta potrebbe durare anni- pensò. L’altro bambino si tenne l’addome sentendo delle fitte e sbatté gli occhi.

“Mangerei anche un gigante di ghiaccio al momento, come piace tanto fare a te” borbottò. Passò oltre una parete bruciata e s’inoltrò nei resti arsi dell’edificio. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo un pezzo di carne annerita grosso quanto due pugni davanti a lui. Corse in quella direzione, si piegò e lo afferrò. Si leccò le labbra sentendo l’acquolina in bocca.

“Beh Capitano degli eserciti, alla faccia tua, questo non lo divido” sussurrò, dando un morso al cuore bruciato.

 

 

  
  
  
Cap.30 Ritorno a casa  
  
"Bimbo mio, temevo che non saresti mai tornato sano e salvo" sussurrò Frigga. La donna singhiozzò, le lacrime le rigavano le guance e i suoi occhi erano rossi. Il bambino singhiozzò a sua volta, stringendo la donna e affondando il viso nel suo seno.  
"Madre, madre, mia adorata madre" mugolò. La dea lo cullò avanti e indietro, gli baciò la fronte, il capo sopra i capelli neri lunghi fino alle sue spalle.  
"Per prima ti fai un bel bagno e ti cambi. Dopo ti taglio i capelli e coccole per tutto il tempo" promise. Il piccolo annuì, continuando a strofinare il viso contro di lei.  
"Madre voglio restare con te per sempre" mugolò. Frigga gli massaggiò le spalle, cullandolo più velocemente.   
Thor si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e guardò la donna cullare Loki. Si voltò e si allontanò, tenendo la mano sull'impugnatura del martello di legno che teneva alla cintola.  
  


 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.

Personaggi: Thor, Loki  
Prompt: collisione  
Lanciata da Claudia De Sessa

Cap.31 Il ritorno di Balder

“Perciò Balder è resuscitato tre giorni dopo che l'ho ucciso, mentre eravamo in esilio?” domandò Loki. Lanciò dei sassi vergati da rune nell’acqua e la roccia su cui era seduto si alzò di due braccia e assunse la forma di un trono. Loki sbadigliò nascondendosi la bocca aperta con la mano e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi. Thor uscì da sotto il getto della cascata, scosse il capo e dai lunghi capelli biondi fece schizzare gocce d’acqua tutt’intorno.

“Nostro padre non desidera che io ti sveli simili arcani” spiegò. Una serie di rivoli d’acqua scendevano sul suo petto nudo e muscoloso. Loki mise i piedi nell’acqua e sorrise.

“Questa volta in rotta di collisione con lui non andrà del semplice pungitopo. Pensavo più a una mandria di pentapalmi capitanata da te, che sei un loro simile” mormorò. Si mordicchiò il labbro roseo e le iridi verde smeraldo brillarono.

“Vedi di non commettere due volte lo stesso sbaglio” borbottò il fratello maggiore.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

Prompt: Loki mpreg

Lanciato da Claudia de Sessa.

 

 

Cap.32 Incinta

 

Loki si piegò in avanti, si mise in ginocchio e appoggiò le mani sulla tazza di ceramica. Piegò in avanti il capo, il sudore gli colava lungo il viso e gli occhi verdi erano liquidi, i corti capelli neri gli aderivano al viso umido. Vomitò, le narici gli bruciarono e sentì il sapore acido in bocca. Fu scosso da una serie di brividi, il ventre gli doleva ed era rigonfio. Spalancò le gambe e gemette, ansimando. La porta si aprì e Thor entrò, indicandolo.

“Madre, sta male” disse. L’altro bambino gemette e allungò le braccia verso Frigga che corse verso di lui.

“Madre” piagnucolò con voce stridula. La regina degli dei lo raggiunse, s’inginocchiò accanto a lui e lo strinse, appoggiandosi alla parete d’oro del bagno. Mise la mano sul ventre rigonfiò e impallidì.

“Tesoro mio, piccolo della mamma, sei incinta” mugolò. Thor sbiancò e fu scosso da una serie di brividi, Loki gemette chiudendo gli occhi e si appoggiò contro la donna.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
Cap.33 Non sei mio fratello  
  
"Così sei venuto a trovarmi" sussurrò Balder. Thor aggrottò le sopracciglia ed incrociò le braccia.  
"Sapevo che tu dovessi andare dagli elfi di fuoco, invece ti nascondi tra i giganti" ringhiò. Balder aprì il palmo e fece comparire una fiammella sulle dita, appoggiandosi contro la superficie di roccia della caverna. L'altro ragazzino digrignò i denti e tirò un pugno contro la parete di roccia, scheggiandola intorno alle sue nocche.  
"C'è stato un cambio di programma. A quanto pare gli elfi sono stati sterminati sulla Terra e perciò gli elfi di fuoco si sono trasferiti nei loro territori" spiegò Balder. Thor espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.  
"Vengo da parte di colui che entrambi amiamo. Loki è rimasto incinta, è troppo piccolo per una gravidanza" sussurrò roco. Balder chiuse gli occhi e una vena gli apparve sulla fronte.  
"Ti ricordo che a solo tremila anni ti ha messo incinta. L'ho messo in situazioni peggiori di così per ordine di nostro padre" rispose. Thor avanzò fino a Balder.  
"Non sei neanche geloso?! Non sai chi sia stato!" gli urlò. Balder gli prese le mani tra le sue delicatamente, ma la sua forza fece spezzare le ossa degli arti del più giovane. Thor cadde in ginocchio urlando di dolore.  
"Fratello, fratello ingenuo. Loki è rimasto incinta mangiando un cuore. La cosa non mi rende lieto, ma fragile come sei, non potrai certo aiutarlo" disse gentilmente. Thor rotolò per terra con le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Tu non sei mio fratello!" ululò.

 

 

  
  
  
  
Cap.34 Conveniente sonno di Odino  
  
Thor camminava avanti e indietro lungo la propria stanza, il sudore gli rigava il viso.  
"E se poi il parto va male? E se nascono malati? Insomma, madre dice che saranno animali e per giunta strani!" borbottava Thor, alzando la voce alla fine di ogni frase. Il battito cardiaco era accelerato e lo sentiva rimbombare nelle proprie orecchie.  
"Zio ... diventerò zio ... fratello avrà dei figli" mugolò. Si morse il labbro e lo incise con i denti, sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue. Sentì bussare alla propria porta, conficcò le unghie nei palmi stringendo i pugni e lasciò dei segni a mezzaluna nella pelle.  
"Volstagg, allora, sono nati?" chiese, aprendo la porta. Impallidì trovandosi davanti Balder ed indietreggiò, ansimando.  
"Tu ... cosa ..." biascicò. Balder lo raggiunse con un pugno all'addome, facendolo cadere in ginocchio con un mugolio di dolore. Gli occhi di Thor divennero bianchi e il semidio spalancò la bocca, facendo gocciolare un po' di saliva.  
"Sono nati e sono sani: un lupo, un serpente e una mezza morta" spiegò. L'armatura che copriva il petto di Thor si smontò, lasciandogli il petto nudo. Balder gli accarezzò la schiena, guardandolo rabbrividire tra i gemiti.  
"Non possiamo rischiare che tu possa usare i tuoi poteri per salvarli" sibilò. Una serie di marchi apparvero sulla schiena del Dio del suono. Thor ululò di dolore, cadendo riverso a faccia in giù.  
"Da oggi perderai ogni potere ed, anzi, per invidia li odiera" sancì Balder. Thor vomitò sangue, mentre anche la sua schiena iniziava a sanguinare, i sigilli penetrarono nella sua pelle lasciandogliela intatta.  
  
***********  
  
"No, vi prego padre, non portatemeli via! Vi supplico!" ululò Loki. Scalciò e tirò una serie di testate contro l'armatura dorata della guardia che lo teneva fermo. Odino guardò i nani trascinare la neonata e si sedette sul suo trono.  
"Sono i miei figli!" sbraitò Loki. Odino guardò il lupacchiotto venire trascinato per la coda e per le zampe, guaendo, da altri due nani.  
"Non fai tutte queste storie per Sleipnir, eppure è mia abitudine cavalcarlo. Ti abituerai anche all'assenza di questi altri figli" spiegò atono. Un essere d'oscurità infilò il serpentello in un sacco, l'esserino sibilava dibattendosi. Chiuse il sacco e si allontanò.  
"Thor, fratello, aiutami! Madre! Aiuto!" chiamò Loki. Odino sbadigliò e si massaggiò la fronte.  
"E' quasi giunto il tempo del mio sonno" rifletté.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.

 

Cap.35 Gusto

“Senza la magia il mondo ha perso il suo gusto. La scoperta ha lasciato il posto alla rabbia e l’unico gusto che sento adesso è quello del sangue. Godo nell'uccidere, vendicandomi di ciò che mi è stato tolto. Se io devo soffrire, fingendomi lieto, che anche gli altri debbano soffrire” gridò Thor. Afferrò ai due lati il tavolo e lo ribaltò. Guardò il legno spezzarsi in una serie di frammenti che si sparpagliarono in tutta la sua stanza.

“Non capisco, allora, perché tu dica sempre a Loki di non usare la sua magia” ribatté Volstagg. Thor si massaggiò la fronte e sospirò.

“Desidero che mio fratello la celi, che non ne venga privato, che non gli capiti la perdita di ogni gusto per l’esistenza come è successo a me” sussurrò.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.

 

 

Cap.36 Tempesta

 

“Padre, sono pronto a dichiarare guerra ai giganti di ghiaccio o a qualsiasi altro popolo” sancì Donar. Strinse un pugno, chinò il capo e strinse le labbra.

“Datemi il martello e farò tremare l’universo per voi. Fate di me il vostro generale” disse indurendo il tono. Odino socchiuse l’occhio sano e si appoggiò contro lo schienale del trono.

“Da quando sei arrivato ti sei dimostrato molto affettuoso con me. Non capisco allora perché il tuo condurti nella tua vera casa, abbia avuto bisogno di così tante costrizioni” sussurrò. Donar s’inginocchiò ai piedi del re degli dei.

“Vi lastricherò l’universo di tombe in nome della vostra giustizia, ma voglio il trono che mi spetta” sancì. Odino si piegò in avanti.

“Venderai la tua gente per il mio trono?” domandò. Donar negò con il capo.

“Quando sarò re libererò il popolo dei giganti e mia madre, ma vendo me stesso e i miei servigi in cambio” disse. Odino ghignò. Si alzò, raggiunse il figlio e gli accarezzò i corti capelli biondi.

“Così sia, abbatti sull’universo la tua tempesta in nome mio e del bene” ordinò.

 

 

  
Consiglio di leggerlo sentendo"Die Forelle" di Schubert.  
La trovate a questo link:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NF9DrUXowBo  
  
  


  
  
  


  
Cap.36 Cielo Cielo

Loki accavallò le gambe, si appoggiò al tronco dell’albero e allungò le gambe. Socchiuse gli occhi, il vento gli scompigliò i corti capelli neri a caschetto e il ragazzino tenne ferme le pagine del libro che teneva poco il basso ventre. Sorrise guardando Thor balzare dalla finestra aggrappato al martello, il mantello rosso sventolava in contrasto con lo sfondo azzurro tenue del cielo di Asgard.

“Che cosa fai tutto solo tipo strambo?” domandò Sif. Teneva i capelli legati in una coda, le iridi smeraldo di Loki brillarono.

“Guardo il mio cielo” sibilò.

“Il solito viscido megalomane velenoso” ribatté la mora.

[100].

 

 

Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.

 

 

Cap.38 Neve

 

“Perché non mi avete detto che Loki era destinato a combattere Odino come Laufey, sua madre, prima di lui?!” gridò Donar. Abbatté il martello per terra e ruppe una mattonella. Digrignò i denti, il petto gli si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare.

“Cambia qualcosa questo? Non lo vuoi più perché lo vedi come nemico anche tuo?” domandò Balder. Donar digrignò i denti e fu scosso da una seri di brividi.

“E’ erede al trono quanto me e siederà al mio fianco. E’ discendente del sovrano gigante di ghiaccio che governava molto prima di nostro padre. Non è quello che cambia!” gridò. Balder si piegò in avanti e i lunghi capelli castani gli ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

“Appunto perché il re della magia dalla pelle di neve è un’ipocrita doppiogiochista addirittura peggio di te fratello, non ti abbiamo detto che hai sempre avuto il migliore degli alleati al tuo fianco. Ricordati, una parola sulla tua identità o un minimo tentativo di alleanza Donar, e tua madre insieme al tuo popolo saranno spacciati. Non vuoi certo che io li arda tutti con la mia magia” minacciò. Donar si piegò e sputò a terra.

 

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
prompt:  


Traduzione Hammer of justice – Hammerfall

Testo tradotto di Hammer of justice (Dronjak, Cans) degli Hammerfall [Nuclear Blast]

Hammer of justice

  
  
  
  
  


  


Cap.39 Bestia

Thor abbatté il martello sulla gamba di un gigante di ghiaccio, l’osso uscì fuori dalla pelle azzurrognola. Thor saltò all’indietro evitando un pugno al viso, si spostò, raggiunse il nemico con una gomitata sotto il viso. Si scostò evitando l’affondo dell’ascia di un altro gigante di ghiaccio. Thor colpì il nuovo aggressore alla testa con il martello, il cranio si frantumò, frammenti di cervello e sangue schizzarono sul suo viso, macchiandogli i lunghi capelli biondi. Thor guardò gli occhi della vittima diventare bianchi e il suo riflesso nei bulbi senza vita.

“Alla fine resterò sempre e solo un’orribile bestia” sussurrò.

[100].

 

 

grazio anche solo chi legge.  
  
  
  
  
  


  


Cap.40 Odino e Thor

  
"Figlio, sono orgoglioso di te. Non c'è limite a quanto tu mi rendi orgoglioso di te" sussurrò Odino. Mise una mano sulla spalla di Thor che abbassò il capo e avvampò.  
"Padre, sono sempre via per la guerra, ma iniziate a mancarmi su quei campi di battaglia" rispose quest'ultimo. Sentiva delle grida rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Abbassò il capo osservando Sif mettere a terra Fandral nel campo d'allenamento.  
"Perché ora capisci che tutto ciò che ho fatto è solo un modo per aiutare voi, figli miei. Io sono un buon re" spiegò Odino, addolcendo il tono. Thor annuì, il petto gli si alzava e abbassava.  
"L'ho compreso. E' per me un onore quando mi mostrate lo scrigno degli inverni. Loki prova lo stesso" rispose. Odino sorrise.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.

 

Cap.41 Bugie

“Ricordati che il vero bene lo porto io. Tu sei solo la mia controfigura” disse Balder. Il vento gli fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli intorno al volto diafano. Strinse i polsi di Thor con le mani e li sentì scricchiolare. Il dio del tuono cadde in ginocchio e gemette di dolore. Strofinò i denti tra loro, chinò il capo e le ossa si spezzarono. Ansimò, il viso era arrossato e i capelli biondi gli aderivano al volto.

“Thor non è nemmeno il tuo vero nome” borbottò Balder. Thor alzò il capo, le iridi azzurre erano liquide.

“Non ti ricordo qual è solo perché nutro un profondo rispetto per nostro padre. E perché il re, almeno per il momento, sarò io” sibilò. Balder scoppiò a ridere.

“Odino non farà mai di te un re, è una menzogna. Tu ad Asgard rimarrai sempre un prigioniero” sibilò.

 

 

Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.   


  


Cap.42 Canzone

“La canzone di gesta è un componimento di tipo lirico che i menestrelli midgardiani catano per narrare le gesta degli eroi di Asgard.

Si tratta, però, di leggende che stravolgono i fatti reali o...". La voce dell'insegnante intento a spiegare risuonava monotona nella stanza.

Le parole dell'uomo furono in parte coperte da un leggero russare. Loki si voltò nella direzione da cui proveniva e vide il fratello maggiore riverso sul banco.

Thor teneva le labbra socchiuse e si muoveva nel sonno.

Loki strinse le proprie labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

< Lo so io cos'è che omettono quando narrano le sue di gesta: la sua idiozia >> pensò.

 Sbuffò e si voltò, scuotendo il capo.

 

 

  


Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

  


Fuochi d’artificio

Loki allungò la mano e sorrise.

“Stella di fuoco” sussurrò. Un’energia verdastra gli avvolse le dita, una sferetta di luce giallastra gli uscì dal palmo e si diresse verso il druido. L’insegnante disegnò sulla lavagna la runa del fuoco, si voltò sentendo qualcosa sfrigolare. La sferetta esplose, i capelli e la barba si allargarono sollevandosi intorno al suo viso annerito e l’uomo sbatté gli occhi rimanendo con la bocca aperta. Il ragazzino scoppiò a ridere.

-Adoro la faccia che fanno- pensò.

_Thor unì le mani davanti al viso del fratellino. Tra le dita gli apparve una sferetta bianca sfrigolante da cui si alzarono dei fasci di luce di vari colori. Il più piccolo sgranò gli occhi verdi che rifletterono i colori dell’incantesimo. Sbatté le manine tra loro e Thor fece un sorriso dolce._

Loki sbatté gli occhi, smise di ridere e abbassò il capo.

-Ancora questo ricordo fasullo. Thor odia la magia- pensò.

 

 

Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.

 

Cap.44 Olfatto

Loki chiuse il libro, piegò il capo e guardò Thor inginocchiato davanti a lui. Osservò il biondo con il capo chino davanti a un gruppo di fiori violetti.

“Non avevi detto che dovevi lavorare nella nostra serra? Fratello, ti ricordo che quella si chiama contemplazione” sibilò. Il maggiore rizzò la schiena e si voltò, gli occhi azzurri erano liquidi.

“Si può sapere cosa combini stupido pentapalmo?” domandò il moro. Thor sorrise e negò con il capo.

“Il mio olfatto segue le scie lasciate dalle nostre creature e mi riporta antichi ricordi” biascicò.

-Mi ricordano la rigogliosa Vanaheimr. O madre terra, come vorrei tu fossi libera- pensò.

“Thor, sono piante, non figli nostri” si lamentò Loki. Una serie di nuvolette si alzarono da Thor e fecero piovere goccioline grandi la metà di un’unghia di mignolo sulle piantine e sulla terra della serra.

 

 

 

  


Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno. Dedicata a LadyRevengeson che l'aveva recensita.

 

Cap.45 Falò

Loki accavallò le gambe e si sdraiò appoggiandosi sui gomiti. Sentì Sif gridare e fece un sorriso mellifluo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Piantala con gli scherzi quando siamo in missione” grugnì il più grande. Il moro piegò di lato il capo e nelle sue iridi verdi si rifletté le fiamme rosse del falò.

“Potrebbe star gridando anche per motivi che non mi vedono coinvolto” sussurrò. Thor sbuffò e addentò la zampa arrostita del drago. La rada barba che gli ricopriva il viso si sporcò di pezzi di carne e sangue nerastro gli colò lungo il collo.

“Quando c’è puzza di fumo, è sempre colpa del fuoco” ribatté.

Inizio modulo

 

 

  
  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
  
Prompt:  


Testo canzone: Blackout-Zebrahead

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFCa6elRzYw  
  


  
  
  
Cap.46 Specchio  
  
  
“Non dovresti perdere tempo con simili trucchi da mago, nostro padre non sarà mai soddisfatto di te finché non combatterai in una guerra con una vera arma …” si lamentò Thor. Guardò l’altro bambino gonfiare le guance pallide che gli si arrossarono e voltare il capo.  
“Fratello, non è da te dimostrare così la tua indignazione” sussurrò. Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle, si voltò e impallidì vedendo Loki avvicinarsi. Si girò e vide l’altro salutarlo con la mano.  
“E’ come uno specchio. Nella mia vita è tutto un gioco di specchi fratello in cui potrei perdermi anch’io” mormorò Loki.  


  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Loki, Thor  
Prompt: Pergamena  
Lanciata da: Claudia De Sessa  
  
  
  
Cap.47 Compiti  


Loki mise le mani dietro la schiena, si sporse in avanti e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non dovresti essere a studiare la leggenda di nostro nonno? La pergamena riassuntiva su di essa la dovrai consegnare domattina” domandò. L’altro ragazzino sgranò gli occhi, si tolse l’indice dal naso e si voltò. Le iridi azzurre gli divennero più chiare e deglutì.

“Il compito era per domani?” domandò. Loki ghignò mostrando i denti candidi.

“Vuoi dirmi che hai di nuovo passato tutto il pomeriggio a dilettarti goliardico fratello? Lo sai che non sei certo un guardiano di foreste che può trastullarsi tutto il tempo sugli alberi” sibilò. Thor gonfiò il petto e sporse il capo.

“Io mi alleno per le future battaglie. Sono già il generale di Asgard, non ho anche bisogno di studiare” rispose con voce alta. Loki sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e ridacchiò.

“Chissà se nostro padre sarebbe d’accordo” sibilò. Thor abbassò la testa, sbuffò e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Mi dirigo a studiare, corvaccio della sventura” borbottò. Loki ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

“Stupido pentapalmo” bisbigliò.

 

 

 

  
Cap.48 Ciclamino  
  
Thor lasciò cadere il martello sullo strato di neve sporco di sangue, i muscoli gli tiravano, la testa gli pulsava e il sangue gli colava lungo le ferite aperte. Cadde in ginocchio e ansimò, i capelli gli aderivano sporchi di sangue e sudore al viso. Guardò la ventina di cadaveri in terra, chinò il capo e affondò le mani nella neve. Le estrasse e gli occhi azzurri gli brillarono. Guardò il ciclamino alpino tremare sotto di lui, le grandi foglie verdi tremavano. Thor sorrise.  
-E’ come mio fratello Loki, una bellezza insperata in mezzo a un freddo di morte- pensò.  
  
[100].

 

 

 

Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

 

  


Cap.49 Trofeo

 

Loki chiuse il mantello e atterrò sulla terrazza del palazzo dorato. Cadde in ginocchio e ansimò, si piegò in avanti e appoggiò le mani per terra. Il sudore gli colò lungo le guance e gli occhi verdi gli bruciarono. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e sentì dei passi avvicinarsi. Alzò il capo e vide Thor inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.

“Volare per te è faticoso, fratello” sussurrò Thor. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

“Meno che doverti vedere così nervoso. Stamani quando ti sei svegliato senza trovare il prodigioso Mjóinir sei stato un pentapalmo più lamentoso del solito” ribatté il moro. Si aggrappò al braccio del fratello e si diede la spinta per alzarsi. Thor lo sostenne.

“Quando l’ira prende il sopravvento in me il sangue, simile ai frutti tempestosi di un fiume in piena, scorre impetuoso nelle mie vene” ribatté. Loki gli afferrò una ciocca di capelli biondi e la tirò.

“E’ stato il re gigante di ghiaccio Thrym a rubarlo, come trofeo e in cambio vuole la mano della gigantessa Freya” spiegò.

Fine modulo

 

Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

 

 

Cap.50 Unione

 

“Freya si è rifiutata Loki e tuo padre non ha trovato altra scelta” spiegò Frigga. Mise un velo bianco sopra il capo del figlio, quest’ultimo fu avvolto da una luce verde scuro, il petto si trasformò in un seno e il ragazzo diventò una giovane donna.

“Se io non mi fossi offerto come damigella, Thor non avrebbe mai accettato” borbottò il moro. La madre gli chiuse il colletto dorato del lungo abito bianco.

“Inoltre non capisco come pensate che Thor possa sembrare una gigantessa di belle speranze”. Aggiunse Loki. La regina si piegò e controllò l’orlo della gonna.

“Balder riuscirà a trasformarlo in un gigante, da lì dovrà pensarci il travestimento” spiegò. Loki abbassò le sopracciglia e mise una mano sul fianco.

-Pensavo che non fosse capace di mutare gli uomini- pensò. La donna si rizzò, si tolse la spilla da sopra l’abito e lo mise su quello di Loki.

“Sta tranquillo, questa unione non avverrà davvero” sussurrò.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

 

Cap.51 Bagno

 

Loki si appoggiò alla parete, si mise una lunga ciocca nera dietro l’orecchio e sbatté un paio di volte le ciglia. Sorrise mostrando i denti bianchi e accavallò le gambe.

“Dov’è Thor?” domandò. Sif si legò i lunghi capelli neri creati dai nani e si sedette sul letto facendo cigolare il letto.

“Si sta facendo un bagno” ribatté. Loki si mise le mani sui fianchi e ridacchiò.

“Questa non voglio assolutamente perdermela” bisbigliò. Si voltò, avanzò e raggiunse la porta.

“Non ti conviene, è veramente mostruoso” borbottò la guerriera. Loki si voltò e ammiccò.

“Come te, scialba pianura, rispetto a me” sussurrò seducente. Aprì la porta del bagno ed entrò. Sbatté gi occhi e deglutì vedendo un gigante sdraiato sul pavimento. Teneva un piede dentro una vasca occupandola tutta e il capo chinò era coperto da dei lunghi capelli rossi. Thor si voltò, avvampò e deglutì.

“Fratello, non è un buon momento” mormorò con voce roca. Il fratello minore si arrampicò sulla sua gamba tenendosi a dei folti peli rossicci e alzò il capo. I suoi occhi color smeraldo incontrarono quelli azzurri del colosso e sorrise.

“Al contrario, sei davvero molto bello” sussurrò. Thor sorrise e il rossore lo fece diventare vermiglio come i suoi capelli.

 

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  


Personaggi: Odino, Frigga.

Prompt: "I tuoi figli sono troppo stupidi per fare i Re"

"O sei tu a non aver capito che sono solo ragazzi".

Lanciata da Eleonora Bottari

  
  
  


Cap.52 Thor\Donar sposa

 

Frigga ridacchiò guardando il gigante dai capelli vermigli avanzare stretto nell’abito bianco. Teneva le gambe larghe e il bouquet da sposa stretto al petto con entrambe le mani pelose.

“Mi sembra una follia il piano che Loki ha congegnato” sentì sussurrare il suo sposo dietro di lei. Socchiuse gli occhi e spostò lo sguardo. Lungo il ponte, dietro Donar, avanzava Loki. Osservò le fattezze femminile dell’altro figlio adottato e sorrise.

“Nessuno riconoscerà Thor. E riusciranno a riprendere il martello rubato” disse la strega. Si girò e guardò il sovrano di Asgard.

Odino chiuse l’occhio sano, sospirò e si passò la mano sul viso. Sentì i passi della sposa che si avvicinava e si leccò le labbra.

“I tuoi figli sono troppo stupidi per fare i re” borbottò. Strinse le ginocchia e appoggiò la schiena ritta contro lo schienale del trono dorato. Frigga congiunse le mani e socchiuse gli occhi.

“O forse sei tu a non aver capito che sono solo ragazzi. Vedrai che Thor non perderà mai più il suo martello, dopo questa umiliazione che lo vede a doversi sposare come donzella, anche se per finta. E Loki affinerà le sue arti magiche dovendo mantenere quell’aspetto femminile” rispose. Odino riaprì l’occhio e lo alzò al soffitto.

“Asgard sarà perduta quando dovrà finire nelle loro mani” borbottò. Frigga si mise al fianco del trono.

“Li hai scelti tu questi eredi e vogliono essere alla tua altezza, saranno degni, vedrai” lo consolò.

  


 

 

 

Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

 

  


Cap.53 Tovagliolo

 

“Sono felice che il consiglio degli Aesir abbia deciso di concedermi questa meravigliosa creatura” disse Thrym. Accarezzò la testa cornuta del suo cane gigante di ghiaccio e la bestia ringhiò, alcune gocce di saliva scivolarono dalle sue fauci fino al suo collare dorato.

“Anche se tre settimane per decidere sono decisamente troppe” borbottò. Accavallò le gambe appoggiandosi contro lo schienale del trono di ghiaccio. La musica dei corni risuonava nell’ambiente e la pallida luce dei soli si rifletteva sulla costruzione illuminando la sala. Thor strinse le gambe coperte dalla lunga tunica e afferrò una testa di scimmia cotta alla brace. La divorò con un morso, afferrò un cosciotto grosso quanto il suo braccio e lo sbranò, pezzi di carne finirono sulla collana di Freya e dell’olio gocciolò sul mantello della gigantessa formato di piume di corvo. Thor si sporse e fece tintinnare la cintura di chiavi che teneva alla vita.

“Tu che sei la sua damigella, potresti dirmi, la sua femminilità a tavola è sempre così ridotta?” domandò il sovrano. Le iridi rosse gli brillarono e mostrò i canini aguzzi. Loki negò con il capo e allungò le gambe sul bracciolo su chi si era seduta.

“Certo che no. Solo che la gioia di finalmente giungere a nozze con un sovrano così valoroso le ha fatto avere un’inappetenza che è durata entrambe le settimane e ora ha bisogno di recuperare” mentì. Il sovrano ridacchiò, osservò le guance arrossate del gigante e il collo pallido, si leccò le labbra e si piegò sul tavolo. Afferrò un tovagliolo e lo porse alla futura sposa.

“Allora pulirvi, sarà il mio modo di ringraziarmi” sussurrò lascivo. Thor avvampò e lasciò un pesce arrostito gigantesco a metà.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

 

Cap. 54 Sangue

 

Thor si passò ripetutamente le mani sulla gonna e abbassò le sopracciglia. Sentì la mano gelida dello Jonut accarezzargli la guancia sbarbata, le ferite provocate dal taglio della peluria rossastra gli pizzicavano. Deglutì sentendola scendere fino al collo. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide Loki, seduto sul sedile del trono del re gigante di ghiaccio ridacchiare, le iridi verdi gli brillavano. Si voltò e vide delle schiave venire nella loro direzione.  
“Il mio dono di nozze” disse Thrym. Schioccò le dita e una serva si sporse facendo vedere un piatto d’argento su cui era appoggiato Mjóinir. Il martello fu attirato nella mano di Thor che strinse l’impugnatura e si voltò con un solo movimento. Colpì il volto del gigante di ghiaccio, gli fracassò il cranio e resti di ossa e massa celebrarle si sparsero tutt’intorno. Uno schizzo di sangue investì Thor che ghignò, mostrando i denti bianchi e i suoi occhi azzurri si dilatarono brillando.  
“Ora che ha sentito l’odore del sangue, rimarrà eccitato a lungo” si lamentò Loki, guardandosi le unghie. Sorrise e si leccò le labbra.  
“In fondo però, ha le sue ragioni. Quel liquido ha un che di afrodisiaco” mormorò.  


 

 

  
  
  


Cap.55 Mente

“Loki è il dio della menzogna. Riesci ad arrivarci Thor?” domandò Sif. Passò più volte la pietra sopra la lama della spada facendo un rumore stridulò. Alcune scintille rossastre schizzarono tutt’intorno e la mora socchiuse gli occhi. 

Il dio del tuono fece altre due flessioni. Il sudore gli scivolava lungo la pelle nuda, i muscoli erano in tensione e i capelli biondi gli aderivano al viso.

“Non giudicherò mio fratello solo per il ruolo che deve svolgere. E’ un male necessario, non un avversario temibile” dichiarò. 

La giovane Aesir schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non puoi negare che  _mente_ spudoratamente” si lamentò.

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Thor, Loki, Odino  
Prompt: Un uomo senza amici è un uomo senza potere.   
  
   
Cap.56 La punizione di Odino  
   
Odino teneva le gambe strette e la schiena arcuata, l’occhio sano brillò di riflessi bluastri.  
“Loki, Mjöllnir resterà sempre e prima di tutto la mia arma. Ti rendi conto di questo?” tuonò. Si sentì il gracidare dei corvi, uno di essi aprì le ali rimanendo sopra lo schienale del trono e l’altro planò e atterrò sulla lancia del dio degli dei. Loki strinse i denti e chinò il capo, i corti capelli neri gli solleticarono il collo.  
“Sì, padre” sussurrò. Odinò gonfiò il petto, si voltò guardando Thor inchinato accanto al fratello e si girò nuovamente a fissare il moro.  
“E lo sai a che scopo l’ho utilizzata?” chiese. Il figlio più piccolo sorrise mellifluo.  
“Per conquistare gli altri popoli?” domandò suadente. Odino sgranò l’occhio sano.  
“Per portare pace!” tuonò. Thor si protese verso il genitore, il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.  
“Padre, ti prego …” biascicò. Odino sbatté la lancia a terra. Il corvo gracchiò spaventato, sbatté le ali facendo cadere delle piume nere e volò verso il soffitto.  
“ Zitto Thor. Tuo fratello ha rischiato di trasformare l’arma della pace in un pretesto per la guerra” ordinò Odino. Loki chinò nuovamente il capo e appoggiò le mani a terra.  
“Ho solo scacciato i nani con delle mosche” mormorò gentilmente.  
“No, tu hai creato delle creature oltraggiose per tentare di rubare Mjöllnir” lo rimproverò il genitore. Thor sentì gli occhi pizzicare e si morse l’interno della guancia, sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.  
-Padre si sbaglia, mio fratello ha solo potenziato il mio martello per accrescere il valore del mio dono. Ora, però, non potrò conoscere mai le migliorie che vi ha apportato- pensò.  
"E, soprattutto, ci hai fatto quasi perdere l'alleanza e l'amicizia del popolo dei nani. Loki, un uomo senza amici è un uomo senza potere e non posso permettere di perdere potere come re di Asgard" ringhiò Odino. Loki sentì le gambe formicolare, inspirò ed espirò silenziosamente. Thor appoggiò la mano sul pavimento accanto alla sua e deglutì.  
"Affinché tu possa imparare la lezione ti infliggo la pena di duecento frustate" tuonò. Thor si rizzò in piedi.  
“Padre!” gridò.  
“E cento a te, Thor. Devi imparare a rispettare i miei ordini”. Aggiunse Odino. Loki sospirò, chiuse gli occhi e si passò una mano sul viso.  
“Pentapalmo” bisbigliò.

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi: Thor, Loki, Sif  
Prompt: mancanze  
Lanciata da Claudia De Sessa   
  
  
  
Cap.57 Mancanze  
  


Le iridi verde smeraldo di Loki incontrarono quelle verde fango della mora. Lo stregone incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò alla colonna d’oro.

“Come mai tutta sola?” domandò. La donna si voltò e scese di qualche gradino. I suoi passi metallici risuonarono e si leccò le labbra.

“Sto aspettando il resto del gruppo” sibilò. Si sedette a terra e alzò il capo, i lunghi capelli neri le vorticarono intorno al viso.

“Andate a uccidere allegramente come degli sciocchi bambini che non sanno far altro che rischiare di farsi trucidare dal primo nemico incapace?” domandò Loki. La donna strinse le labbra fino a farle diventare bianche, allungò le gambe sulla scalinata, appoggiò le mani sul gradino sentendolo gelido sotto le dita callose.

“Almeno io posso andare. Invece tu resterai qui da solo” borbottò la donna.

“Ho notato la mancanza del vostro generale per ben due campagne, com'era successo gli stessi giorni nel mese precedente. Cosa c’è, mio fratello ha un’amante che ti preferisce?” sussurrò Loki. Appoggiò sul pavimento lo scettro, una nebbiolina verde lo circondò in una serie di volute circolari. Sif si voltò e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Gelosa, vipera?” domandò. Loki sorrise mostrando i denti bianchi.

“Una donna potrà sostituirla con un’amante, ma io sono suo fratello. Tornerà sempre da me” sibilò.

 

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.  
  


 

Cap.58 Brocca

Loki socchiuse le labbra screpolate e secche. Gli occhi verdi erano liquidi e le corde gli stringevano le caviglie e le mani. Sigyn gli accarezzò il volto con una mano e l’uomo chiuse gli occhi.

“Ancora una settimana e la tua pena nel mondo dei giganti sarà finita” sussurrò la maga. Sollevò la mano e afferrò il fondo di una brocca. La piegò delicatamente versando un rivolo d’acqua tra le labbra del Dio.

“Mi dispiacerà non vederti più. Ad Asgard sentirai la mancanza della mia brocca?” domandò, risollevandola.

“No, perché tu e lei verrete con me” biascicò Loki.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

Personaggi: Loki, Thor

Prompt: Se non ci metterà troppo l'aspetterò tutta la vita

 

Cap.59 Aspettando il matrimonio

“Fratello, sei stato esiliato perché le tue malefatte sono diventate pericolose per chi ti circonda. Hai distrutto quasi tutto il castello, hai iniziato a uccidere anche gli altri nostri fratelli e …” disse Thor. Si appoggiò al tronco di un albero, sentì il fratello sbuffare e si voltò verso di lui. Loki fece penzolare le gambe oltre un ramo e girò la pagina del libro.

“Ti stai anche tu chiedendo se l’amore per la mia carceriera mi farà rinsavire. Mi duole risponderti fratello che lei è stata per me una guaritrice che ha accettato ogni lato del mio carattere. Ha accettato persino ciò che voi chiamate follia nel mio modo di essere. Lei ha compreso che sono il dio dell’inganno e mi ama ugualmente. Inoltre tu apprezzi la morte dei fratelli aguzzini che ci ritroviamo quanto me” ribatté Loki. Ritirò i piedi, li appoggiò sul tronco e si mise in piedi. Thor gonfiò le guance e sbuffò, voltandosi verso la porta di frassino che chiudeva la caverna.

“Perché devi essere così acido anche con me? Andiamo spesso d’accordo, perché non possiamo farlo sempre?” domandò. Si staccò dall’albero e fece un paio di passi, gli stivali gli affondavano nel terreno fangoso sporcandosi di erba e il mantello rosso gli aleggiò dietro le spalle.

“Non posso andare d’accordo con te quando inizi le tue manfrine in veste di figlio di Odino. Inoltre hai permesso che mi imprigionassero qui da solo, non posso perdonartela facilmente e mai del tutto” ribatté Loki. Il vento gli fece sbattere i corti capelli neri sul viso.

“Hai intenzione di unirti a lei nel vincolo matrimoniale davvero oggi?” domandò Thor. Le iridi azzurre si fecero più scure e liquide, fissò una goccia di rugiada su uno stelo d’erba corrugando la fronte. Loki saltò sul ramo più in basso, su un altro ancora più già e balzò nuovamente atterrando accanto al fratello.

“Se non ci metterà troppo, l’aspetterò tutta la vita. In fondo una donna deve essere sempre perfetta, ma incerta e trepidante come sposa” rispose.

“Se è tuo desiderio” ribatté Thor con una voce simile a un gorgoglio roco.

 

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno. Dedicata a LadyRevengeson che l'aveva recensita.  
  


 

Cap.61 Infermiera

 

“Sigyn, cosa ne pensi di Asgard?” domandò Loki. La donna inspirò l’aria fredda che le sbatteva contro il viso, socchiuse gli occhi e guardò a destra e a sinistra.

“Sfavillante e dorata, ma terribilmente morta. Preferivo il mondo dei giganti” sussurrò. Si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio, sorrise e si voltò verso il marito.

“Però qui ci sei tu” mormorò. Loki le prese una mano nella sua, se la portò alle labbra e le baciò il dorso.

“E io non potrei essere in compagnia migliore” ribatté. La rossa sorrise.

“Questa petulante infermiera non ti lascerà più” promise. Loki alzò lo sguardo e gli occhi verdi gli brillarono.

“Nel caso tu mi perda di vista non temere mai, tornerò”. Le promise a sua volta il dio degli inganni.

 

 

 

  
  
  


Cap.62 Colore

 

Thor affondò le mani nella ciotola di pietre vergate, ne scostò due e gonfiò le guance.

“Questo compito d’incantesimi è una perdita di tempo e domani avrò una campagna militare, dovrei allenarmi” borbottò. Rialzò il capo e sollevò due pietre con incise rune identiche. Spostò in avanti la sedia, facendola scricchiolare e lo strofinio contro il pavimento risuonò nella stanza.

“I docenti non sono lungimiranti, è per la pace che oggi devo combattere” borbottò. Sbuffò ripetutamente.

“In che cosa mai si distingueranno queste pietre?” domandò. Sentì ridacchiare alle sue spalle, si voltò e vide il fratello avanzare verso di lui.

“Nel _colore_ , stupido pentapalmo” spiegò Loki.

 

 

  
  
  


Cap.63 Insania 

Thor aprì la porta spingendola con forza, i cardini saltarono e l'anta andò a schiantarsi contro il muro. Loki alzò il capo di scatto, guardando il maggiore avanzare sbattendo i piedi.

"Tutta questa furia è perché hai saputo del tradimento del marito di Lady Sif e temi di doverla sposare?" chiese.

"Brother" sibilò Thor. Loki socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillarono.

"E' vero che hai fatto un patto con gli umani? In cosa consiste?! Che cosa gli hai promesso e perché?!" sbraitò. Il Loki davanti a lui divenne fil di fumo verde.

"Maledizione a te e alle tue copie!" sbraitò Thor. La risatina di Loki risuonò tutt'intorno.

\- Ha ragione padre. Le sue malefatte si stanno tramutando in insania - pensò il Dio del tuono.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


Cap.64 Fuga da Asgard

 

"Tuo padre ... ho sentito dire che vuole portarci i via i gemelli" sussurrò Sigyn. Strinse al petto i due neonati, il suo battito cardiaco era irregolare e i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Loki si strofinò le mani tra loro ed annuì ripetutamente, sfregando i denti.

"Mi ha già privato di tutti i miei figli precedenti. Mi ha addirittura tolto metà dei miei poteri per impedirmi di liberarli, li ha rinchiusi in una maschera" spiegò. Sigyn ansimò, guardando a destra e a sinistra.

"Sono due innocui bambini" piagnucolò. Loki chinò il capo ed espirò.

"L'unica è che tu vada a vivere con loro nel pianeta dei giganti, lontano da me. Mi consideranno già privato di loro e forse li lasceranno in pace" sussurrò. Sigyn cullò i suoi figli e singhiozzò.

"Come desideri mio sposo, anche se perderti mi frantuma l'anima" gemette. Loki rialzò il capo e le sorrise.

"Non mi perderai, verrò a trovarti" le promise.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato all THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE.

 

 

Cap.65 Nuvole

 

“Fratello, liberati dalle nubi della pazzia che ti oscurano la mente. La libertà è un dono, non un inganno da cui fuggire” disse Thor. Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Loki e la fronte su quella del moro. Quest’ultimo lo scostò e indietreggiò.

“Esci da questa cella” ordinò. Donar chinò il capo e sentì gli occhi pizzicare.

“Fratello, ti prego. Non mi lasciare solo …” balbettò.

“Hai lasciato che i tuoi amichetti mi seviziassero, che Odino mi punisse in modi atroci. Tu mi hai lasciato solo, così concentrato sui tuoi problemi non hai scacciato queste nubi di pazzia, come le chiamate, ormai troppo dense” sibilò il moro. Indietreggiò, si appoggiò alla parete bianca della prigione e si voltò.

-Gli Aesir prima o poi ce la pagheranno, questa è una promessa. E spero che quel giorno saremo fianco a fianco come re- pensò Donar.

 

  
  


Cap.65 Luce

 

“Il Bifrost è sempre così dannatamente eccitante” sussurrò Loki. Si strinse più forte al corpo del maggiore, aderendovi, le dita affusolate tenevano la cotta di maglia del più grande e le braccia erano strette intorno al suo petto. Thor strinse di più i fianchi del più giovane, ghignò guardando il martello cui era attaccato saldamente e si leccò le labbra.

“Perché puoi usufruire della mia virilità?” domandò.

“No, mi piacciono le luci” mentì il moro.

“Ah” borbottò il maggiore, sporgendo il labbro inferiore. Loki ridacchiò, sporgendosi.

“Poi al palazzo te la faccio vedere io la luce” bisbigliò al suo orecchio.

[100].

 

 

 

  
  
  


Cap.66 Misteri a palazzo

"Loki è sempre più pazzo. Parla da solo o con le sue copie. Le sue risate da folle riecheggiano per tutto il palazzo" sibilò Sif. Fece girare su se stessa la propria lancia, impugnandola con una mano.

"Cerca solo di farsi notare, desidera l'approvazione di nostro padre" spiegò Thor. Sif si massaggiò la spalla e alzò il capo.

"Sarà, ma non sono sicuro non stesse aiutando di nascosto quella sirena da due soldi" sibilò la guerriera. Thor corrugò la fronte.

"Non lanciare grave accuse che non puoi supportare contro mio fratello. Offendi anche me" ringhiò. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e Sif annuì, stringendo le labbra.

"Scusa, ultimamente sono più nervosa. Mi prenderò qualche giorno di vacanza dalla guerra" propose. Thor le sorrise.

"Ottima scelta" ribatté.

\- Soprattutto ora che io e mio fratello andiamo a letto insieme. Non gradisco l'ansia che mi procura il timore tu ci possa scoprire - pensò.

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi: Sigyn, Sif (se qualcuno la fa gli regalo un biscotto)  
Prompt: la solitudine a volte è solo una strada più ardua per trovare l'amore   
Lanciata da Claudia De Sessa  
  
  
 

Cap.67 L’amore è saper attendere

 

“Come puoi vivere sempre qui da sola ad aspettarlo?” domandò Sif. Si girò facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri dietro il capo, avanzò e raggiunse la tavola. Appoggiò sul ripiano di legno una pila di ciotole di legno e si voltò.

“Ho scelto io così. Lui mi aveva portato con sé ad Asgard, ma non sono resistita a lungo nella città d’oro” rispose Sigyn. Abbassò il capo, osservò i due figli bambini addormentati e sorrise. Li cullò facendo muovere avanti e indietro la sedia a dondolo.

“Questo non mi fa comprendere meglio come reggi la solitudine” disse la donna. Si girò, raggiunse una pianta appoggiata alla porta, si chinò e ne strappò un paio di foglie. Si voltò sentendo il fuoco scoppiettare, raggiunse il camino e gettò le foglie nel contenuto rossastro di una pentola.

“La solitudine a volte è solo una strada più ardua per trovare l’amore. Aspettandolo riesco a dimostrargli la mia fedeltà e a capire tutta la bontà che nasconde” mormorò.

 

  
  
  


Cap.68 Corruzione

“Tu non sei il dio del caos” sussurrò Thor. Strinse le guance pallide del fratello tra le mani e sentì un calore al basso ventre. Loki sbatté le palpebre e le iridi verde smeraldo gli brillarono. Si leccò le labbra e le ciglia gli fremettero.

“Ah, no?” domandò con voce suadente. La pelle nivea era in contrasto rispetto a quella rosata del biondo. Un paio di ciocche more si confondevano a quelle dorate.

“No” mormorò con voce roca il fratello maggiore. Loki ridacchiò, la sua risata risuonò cristallina rimbombando nella stanza da letto.

“Sei il dio della corruzione” sussurrò Odinson.

[100].

 

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.  
Prompt: Le cose durano troppo o troppo poco  


  
  
La durata delle cose  
  
  
  
Loki alzò il capo, la luce delle lampade si rifletté sulle corna dorate del suo elmo. Il sudore colò lungo le guance pallide e i suoi occhi verdi brillarono. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, sollevò la spada con entrambe le mani e la porse al fratello. L’altro ragazzino ghignò e la afferrò.  
“Fratello, ti sei allenato solo cinque minuti” disse. Ridacchiò e piegò di lato il capo, facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli biondi. Il più piccolo si voltò, si sedette contro la parete della palestra e si sedette. Si voltò, afferrò un libro appoggiato nell’angolo grosso due volte lui e se lo appoggiò sulle gambe.  
“Il tempo in cui tu fai finta di studiare e invece stai già dormendo” sancì. Schioccò le dita, dalla pelle si levò un vento verdastro che girò le pagine.  
“Studiare non serve a niente invece dell'allenamento e il tuo è durato troppo poco …” si lamentò il foglio di Odino. Il fratellino si voltò e si poggiò l’indice sulle labbra, soffiò. Abbassò il braccio e sorrise, socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Le cose durano troppo o troppo poco” spiegò. Fece l’occhiolino e si voltò.  
“Tradotto, devo smetterla di scocciarlo o quello che durerà poco sarà il nostro rapporto” borbottò. Si voltò e avanzò, appoggiò la spada contro la parete.

 

 

La morte di Bragi  
  
  
  
  
Il verso stridulo dell’idra[1] risuonò nella zona della scogliera, facendo rabbrividire il cavallo alato e il suo cavaliere.   
La zampa della creatura afferrò uno degli scogli neri, lo strinse fra gli artigli mandandolo in frantumi, che schizzarono tutt'intorno. Uno di essi colpì una delle scaglie nere dell'idra, sgretolandosi, un altro, grande quanto la mano di un uomo, rotolò sul suo corpo. Il collo di una delle teste si attorcigliò su se stesso, un'altra testa schizzò verso il cielo e la bocca di un'altra ancora fece scattare le fauci, cercando di mordere una delle ali del pegasus.   
Il cavaliere strinse il collo del cavallo alato e si piegò in avanti. La creatura si abbassò, tenendo chiuse le ali, alcune piume bianche precipitarono.   
L'avversario della bestia mitologica guidò la sua cavalcatura tra altre due teste, evitando una decina di lingue violacee. Tranciò una di esse, il sangue violetto schizzò e la lingua ricadde in mare.   
La spuma si abbatté sulla battigia grigiastra.  
Tre teste dell'idra s’immersero sott'acqua, gli occhi verdi di un'altra lampeggiarono, facendo contrasto con il nuvolone oscuro alle sue spalle. Una delle teste stridette e altre due ruggirono.  
Il cavaliere saltò dalla sua cavalcatura, mettendosi a correre lungo il collo di una delle teste. Saltò di lato, evitò un morso e si acquattò schivando una testata. Gattonò in avanti, scattò e si tuffò in acqua. Socchiuse gli occhi, il respiro gli si mozzò e gli occhi gli bruciarono. Diede una serie di bracciate, sentiva gli arti pulsargli dolorosamente. Scansò un'altra lingua e schivò due teste, che andarono a sbattere tra loro.  
Nuotò di fianco a una delle zampe della bestia e ne raggiunse il petto.  
S'infilò sotto una scaglia grande due volte lui, più grossa delle altre.   
Il cavaliere sentì le orecchie pulsargli, era colto da capogiri e sentiva un bruciore insistente all'altezza del petto.  
Unì le braccia e puntò le mani verso il cuore della bestia. Dai palmi scaturì un getto di lava blu, che si solidificà tra le sue dita. Digrignò i denti, ingoiò dell'acqua salata e fu colto da un malore. Dimenò le mani, sgretolando un po' della lava solidificata, dando al resto la forma di una lancia. La scagliò conficcandola nel cuore dell'idra, ed utilizzò entrambe le mani per spingerla. Si graffiò l'addome contro la superficie della scaglia, si ferì le dita e dalla pelle recisa colò del sangue.  
Tagliò in due parti il cuore della creatura, tutte le teste ruggirono, alzandosi all'unisono verso il cielo. Una di esse ruotò su se stessa e si accasciò. Anche il resto della creatura rovinò, distruggendo una porzione di costa, che s'inabbissò sotto il suo peso.  
Il ragazzo si arrampicò sulle scaglie della creatura, riemergendo dall'acqua. Si guardò intorno, le sue vesti candide e i suoi lunghi capelli biondi gocciolavano. Batté le palpebre, ansimando, cercando di regolare il respiro.  
Il cuore della creatura si rigenerò. Gli occhi di una delle teste si riapirono di scatto, un'altra testa si piegò in avanti e divorò interamente il ragazzo.  
Il puledro nitrì, si girò su se stesso sbattendo velocemente le ali, dimenando le zampe. Schivò i morsi delle altre teste della creatura che una dopo l'altra si rialzavano, volò sempre più in alto fino a raggiungere un portale verdastro collocato sopra una nuvola nera. Lo attraversò e atterrò in un cortile di pietra.  
Il pegaso chiuse le ali, si accasciò al suolo e la sua stazza si ridusse. Le sue ali scomparvero, il suo corpo mutò, la sua criniera divenne una lunga treccia di capelli rossi e il suo manto candido si trasformò in una veste argentea, strappata in più punti. Si rialzò in piedi, mentre il suo muso diveniva un viso roseo.   
Si tramutò in una giovane donna, dal respiro affannoso e il battito accelerato. Si appoggiò una mano tra i seni prosperosi, chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì.  
Una guardia fece cadere la propria lancia e corse nella sua direzione.  
“Principessa Sigyn[2], cosa è successo?” domandò.   
La ragazza si voltò di scatto verso l'uomo, i suoi occhi erano liquidi ed era scossa da tremiti.  
“Mi serve il principe Loki, il mio sposo!” gridò con voce rauca.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Loki batté un paio di volte le palpebre e passò l’indice sopra la quarta runa dell’incantesimo. Il petto gli si alzava e abbassava sotto la casacca verde.  
“Sposeresti tutte le ragazze che ti hanno legano per poi portale ad Asgard?” domandò Thor. Strinse le gambe attorno al ramo a cui era appeso, teneva la testa all'ingiù e le braccia incrociate al petto. I suoi lunghi capelli color dell'oro, decorati da una treccina, gli ondeggiavano sotto il capo.   
Thor, con un colpo di reni, alzò il busto.  
“Lei non mi ha legato, ti ricordo che era una punizione di nostro padre. Anzi lei mi ha salvato dal veleno” ribatté Loki.  
< Questo incantesimo è stato per la prima volta sperimentato da Freya. Dagaz è un incantesimo che apre un portale tra Asgard eAlfheim. Bisogna purificarsi ritualmente con un bagno, prima di recarsi nel luogo dove eseguire il rituale. Qui bisogna accendere quattro fuochi posizionati nelle quattro direzioni. [3] > lesse mentalmente.   
Udì il rutto di Thor, seguito dalla risata del maggiore. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Thor balzare, fare una capriola in aria e atterrargli accanto.   
Thor s'inginocchiò e abbracciò il minore.  
Loki ringhiò, sentendo le proprie ossa scricchiolare e arcuò un sopracciglio.  
“Lasciami, stupido pentapalmo[4]” sibilò.   
Thor gli sfilò il libro dalle mani e lo sollevò sopra la propria testa.  
"Idiota! Restituiscimi il libro e lasciami andare" gli ordinò Loki.  
Thor rise più forte e negò con il capo, le iridi verdi del minore brillarono di riflessi rossastri.  
“Dammi retta fratello, questa roba non ti serve” disse Thor con la sua voce possente.  
“Loki, Loki, amor mio! Tuo fratello Bragi[5] è morto nel tentativo di uccidere l’idra!” gridò una voce femminile in lontananza.   
Loki alzò il capo, voltandosi, e scorse la moglie correre verso di lui, la lunga treccia rossa le ondeggiava dietro il capo.   
Loki si voltò, recuperò il libro dalle mani di Thor e lo appoggiò sul prato.   
Il maggiore si spostò di lato, superò due radici e si diresse verso la ragazza.  
“Era uscito di senno?! Non doveva recarcisi da solo!”gridò. Si batté la mano sul viso e ansimò.  
“Meno uno, Thor. Quanti fratelli abbiamo ancora in vita?” domandò Loki. Recuperò il libro e se lo rimise davanti al viso.   
Sigyn lanciò un verso stridulo, corse e si sistemò accanto allo sposo. S’inginocchiò, piegò il capo e gli strinse il braccio. Gli affondò il viso sulla spalla e singhiozzò.   
Thor assottigliò gli occhi e deglutì, leccandosi le labbra.  
“Fratello, dovresti preoccuparti almeno della tua sposa” lo rimproverò.   
Loki sorrise, abbassò il libro e le sue iridi verdi brillarono.  
“Stupido pentapalmo, non odio anche lei” mormorò mellifluo.   
Thor ghignò, mise la mano sull'elsa spada e piegò di lato il capo.  
“Penso che andrò ad allenarmi un altro po’” tuonò, sbattendosi un pugno sulla cotta di maglia.  
  


 

  


Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

  


Sedia a dondolo

Frigga fece avanti e indietro con la sedia a dondolo, strinse i manici in mogano e sorrise.

“E’ davvero un regalo splendido Loki” sussurrò. Una ciocca bionda le finì davanti al viso e addolcì lo sguardo, gli occhi azzurri le divennero liquidi.

“Vedi che sai fare delle cose veramente bellissime con la tua magia?” domandò con tono gentile. Il figlio arrossì, si voltò e sospirò.

“Padre non gradisce questi doni” si lamentò. La regina unì le mani in grembo e si voltò, guardando fuori dalla finestra.

“Vedrai figlio mio, un giorno ti apprezzerà” lo rassicurò.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

  


  


Legenda

“In questa legenda sono enumerati tutti i figli di Odino e nostra madre, ma è trascritta male” si lamentò Loki. Thor si abbassò fino a terra con la flessione e si rialzò, ripetendo il movimento. I pantaloncini elastici a vita bassa gli avevano lasciato dei segni rossastri sulla pelle e il sudore gli colava dal petto muscoloso.

“In che senso fratello?” domandò. Loki accavallò le gambe stringendo delicatamente la pergamena, il vento fece frusciare le fronde dell’albero sopra di lui e muovere l’erba al di sotto. Il sole si rifletteva sulle guglie della città d’oro.

“Noi due non risultiamo” sancì. Thor sentì una fitta al cuore.

-Perché tu sei adottato e io illegittimo- pensò. Sorrise e continuò le flessioni.

“Te l’ho sempre detto di lasciare perdere i pezzi di carta, fratello. Impara ad allenarti piuttosto” lo rimproverò.

 

 

  


Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

 

Biglietto

Thor socchiuse un occhio, mugolò e allungò la mano. Sentì l’altra metà del suo letto gelida. Si lecco le labbra e grugnì. Si girò su un fianco e si diede la spinta, scostando la coperta e si mise seduto. Si voltò e aggrottò le sopracciglia vedendo un biglietto conficcato con uno spillone sul cuscino. Tolse lo spillo prendendolo per lo smeraldo sulla sommità e l’argento di cui era fatto l’ago brillò riflettendo la luce del sole.

-Ben svegliato stupido pentapalmo, sono andato a studiare- lesse. Thor sbuffò e si passò la mano sul viso chiudendo gli occhi.

“Sempre così” si lamentò.

 

 

 

  


Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

  


Spinaci

“Posso capire le tue coltivazioni di piante carnivore. Accettare a malapena la tua passione per i fiori, perché li apprezzo anch’io, non per altro …” sussurrò Loki. Allungò la mano e guardò il colibrì bianco atterrargli sulle dita chiuse, frullando le ali velocemente. Thor avanzò rimanendo inginocchiato, sporcando di terra il mantello rosso.

“Non comprendo invece perché tu debba prestar cura a delle piante di spinaci. Sei ridicolo quanto i villici che per far piovere si mettono riproduzioni del tuo martello al collo” si lamentò l’altro ragazzo. Thor sorrise.

“Fratello, della Natura fa parte anche il raccolto” spiegò. Guardò l’acqua scendere dalla nuvoletta bagnando le foglioline verdi e la spostò con la mano.

“E oltre il tuono, lo sai, io quella tutelo”. Aggiunse.

 

 

 

 

  


Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

 

Cena

Thor afferrò due cosciotti e li morse insieme strappando la carne. Con un altro morso li ridusse a ossa e li gettò dietro di sé. Infilò le mani in una torta e se le avvicinò alla bocca, masticò rumorosamente. Si voltò e afferrò una pentola di zuppa e la bevve direttamente. Loki sporse il labbro inferiore, si appoggiò alla colonna dietro di lui e sentì la nausea salire. Le guance pallide gli si tinsero di verde e si voltò, inspirando ed espirando. Thor ruttò, schivò un pugno di Volstagg rubandogli una fetta di carne e si voltò.

“Fratello, non ti nutri?” domandò. Loki socchiuse gli occhi e il viso gli divenne bluastro.

“Piuttosto che cenare con te, sono disposto ad anticipare il Ragnarok” sibilò. Gli Aesir si zittirono. Hogun socchiuse gli occhi, Frigga impallidì, Sif posò la forchetta sul tavolo. Thor scoppiò a ridere e tirò un pugno sul tavolo.

“Le tue battute mi allietano, fratello!” tuonò.

 

 

 

 

  


Salmone

Loki sfogliò pagina, sentì un grido e sollevò gli occhi dalla pagina tenendola tra due dita. Guardò il ragazzo più grande sollevare un salmone e gridare più forte. Il pesce si dibatté dimenando la coda e boccheggiando, gli occhi gli divennero vitrei. Le gocce d’acqua scendevano lungo il petto di Thor e i capelli biondi gli aderivano al viso gocciolando. Gli occhi azzurri gli brillarono e la luce del sole lo illuminò.

“Ho preso un salmone!” gridò ancor più forte Thor.

“Molti pensano che il guerriero dorato sia un esempio di sovranità, a me sembra sempre e solo uno stupido pentapalmo” sussurrò il giovinetto più giovane, sorridendo.

 

 

 

  


Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

 

  


Nave

Thor sentì il letto cigolare, aprì gli occhi di scatto e si mise seduto. Si voltò e afferrò il braccio del fratello. Loki era in ginocchio sul giaciglio, si girò e rabbrividì. Deglutì un paio di volte e il suo viso pallido si fece ancor più bianco, in contrasto con la stanza in ombra.

“Mi sembri una nave che salpa ogni notte lasciandomi solo” sussurrò Thor e la voce gli tremò. Tirò a sé il ragazzo più giovane e lo strinse al petto.

“Stai con me. Resta per una volta, mia piccola e preziosa nave” lo implorò. Loki gli scivolò tra le braccia strofinandosi contro il petto muscoloso del fratello maggiore e indietreggiò.

“Tu non resti mai, preferisci le tue campagne militari a me” sussurrò. Si voltò e saltò giù dal letto. Thor sciolse le braccia e lasciò ricadere ai lati inerti.

“Loki, non capisci …” biascicò. Le iridi di Loki brillarono di verde intenso e fece apparire una fiammella color smeraldo tra le dita della mano destra.

“No, sei tu che non capisci. Il giorno in cui resterai invece di andare in guerra, io resterò nel tuo letto fino a mattina” ribatté. Thor chinò il capo e sospirò, i capelli biondi gli ricaddero davanti al viso.

-Non sarò mai il suo porto sicuro, solo una spiaggia da cui passare ogni tanto- pensò.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

  


  


Prezzo

Thor afferrò i bordi del tavolo e lo rovesciò, il cibo si sparse sul pavimento e il biondo ruggì. Diede un calcio a una delle gambe mandandole in frantumi, ansimò abbassando le sopracciglia e strinse i pugni.

“E’ assurdo, semplicemente assurdo!” gridò.

“Finirai per farti punire così. Siamo amici generale, fatti consigliare. Tuo padre Odino non accetterà un tuo rifiuto” biascicò Fandral. Giocherellò con la spada e guardò Thor ruggire.

“Non m’interessa, qualsiasi sia il prezzo da pagare lo pagherò, ma non cavalcherò mai il mio nipotino Sleipnir!” tuonò.

 

 

 

  


Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

  


Forno

Il primo nano ridacchiò, si grattò la barba e guardò il fuoco dentro il forno diventare da rosso ad aranciato. Lo sfrigolò gli risuonò nelle orecchie. L’altro nano abbassò il capo e guardò una mosca morta.

“Non credi che per lo scherzetto delle mosche, questa sia una vendetta troppo terribile? Fenrir sarà anche gigantesco, ma non ha mai fatto niente”. Rialzò il capo sentendo un terzo nano ringhiare.

“Quel lupo diventerà una minaccia e suo padre è una serpe, se lo merita” sibilò. Il primo nano si sollevò l’elmo cornuto e si leccò le labbra.

“Il Ragnarok deve avvenire” sancì. Un quarto nano si avvicinò, controllò la temperatura dell’alto forno e la sua figura si rifletté sul vetro.

“Gleipnir sarà il nostro capolavoro. Un sottile e morbido nastro di seta reso impossibile da spezzare. Fatto di rumore di gatto, barba di donna, radice di roccia, tendini d'orso, respiro di pesce e latte di uccello” sussurrò con voce roca. Il secondo nano giocherellò con l’ascia e indietreggiò, sistemandosi accanto a un piccone.

“Sì e cambierà l’ordine naturale. Da adesso alle donne non crescerà più la barba, il balzo del gatto non farà più alcun suono e non vi saranno più radici sotto le rocce” borbottò.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

  


  


Massaggio

Thor masticò rumorosamente, sentì uno schiocco e si voltò. Loki era appoggiato contro la colonna con le braccia incrociate e teneva gli occhi socchiusi. Thor gli fece l’occhiolino e incrociò le braccia sul petto muscoloso.

“Fratello, vuoi mangiare con me?” domandò. Loki sospirò e scese i gradini scuotendo la testa.

“La cosa mi darebbe alquanto la nausea” si lamentò. Thor avanzò salendo un paio di gradini, il martello che teneva con la fascia al polso oscillò.

“E cosa non te la darebbe?” domandò. Loki si leccò le labbra, mise le mani sui fianchi e sporse il bacino.

“Un massaggio, re degli eserciti” sussurrò.

 

 

 

  


Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

 

Pensione

Thor ringhiò e abbatté il martello sopra il tavolo, mandandolo in pezzi e gridò.

“Il popolo mi acclama, i mondi cadono sotto la forza di Asgard e lui continua a trattarmi come un bambino!” gridò. Diede un calcio a una sedia con lo stivale mandandola in frantumi, una nuvola di pioggia nerastra si formò sopra di lui. La pioggia gli fece aderire i capelli biondi al viso e gli occhi azzurri mandarono dei lampi biancastri. Loki alzò il capo, chiuse il libro e sbatté le palpebre.

“Lascia parlare nostro padre, un giorno saremo noi i re” disse mellifluo. Thor fece roteare con forza il martello.

“Sperando che si accorga che è tempo di andare in pensione prima del Ragnarock” si lamentò.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


Cap.82 Like your father

Frigga alzò lo sguardò sentendo dei rumori metallici e un tonfo, una cotta di maglia strideva sbattendo contro un'armatura. La luce del sole filtrava dalle finestre in spiragli e il fuoco dei braceri illuminava la stanza. Thor avanzò fino a raggiungerla, tenendo la fronte corrugata e i suoi occhi azzurri tendevano al bianco.

"Quello stolto di mio fratello è di nuovo andato in visita nel mondo dei mortali, vero? Eppure lo sa che è interdetto se non c'è una guerra a motivo" ringhiò. Frigga inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Salute a te, generale di Asgard" rispose la donna. 

"Salute madre" rispose secco Thor, tenendo il corpo rigido.

"No, questa volta tuo fratello è stato esiliato su Midgard. Sono passate molte lune in quel luogo da quando la maschera fu loro consegnata ed è subentrato un problema. Loki non potrà ritornare finché non sarà risolto" spiegò la donna. Thor fece stridere i denti tra loro.

"La maschera è, come sempre, una grave minaccia" ruggì. Frigga gli diede le spalle.

"Ogni giorno diventi più simile a tuo padre" rispose con tono gelido.

 

 

 

  


Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

 

 

Veleno

Thor gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla vicino al collo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Fratello, ti rendi conto della pericolosità e delle conseguenze che ha avuto il tuo gesto?” domandò. Si piegò in avanti e appoggiò la fronte su quella del fratello, gli occhi azzurri gli divennero liquidi. Loki sorrise e sbatté le palpebre.

“Fammi indovinare. Un bel mal di pancia a Fandral? Suvvia fratello, se volevo uccidervi non avrei usato certo un veleno così innocuo” sussurrò. Le sue iridi verdi brillarono specchiandosi in quelle dell’asgardiano.

“Finirai per avvelenarti la vita facendoti spacciare per un pericoloso serpente velenoso” lo rimproverò il più grande. Loki aumentò il sorriso mellifluo.

“Sempre meglio che passare per uno stupido conquistatore” ribatté. Thor lo lasciò andare e indietreggiò. Sospirò, scosse il capo e si voltò.

“A essere velenose, in realtà, sono sempre le tue parole” si lamentò.

 

 

 

  
  
  


Cap.84 Patto di schiavitù

"Perciò il nome della famiglia con cui si è alleato molti secoli fa mio fratello è noto" sibilò Thor. Hogun annuì, appoggiandosi una mazza chiodata sulle gambe.

"Sì, ma è stato cambiato molte volte. La loro famiglia, dopo secoli e secoli di fasti, è caduta in decadenza. Ed anche se ora è tornato ad essere Stark, non si tratta più di una casata di signoria e comando" spiegò. Thor si massaggiò il mento e aggrottò le sopracciglia bionde.

"Non posso accettare che mio fratello si sacrifichi in nome di qualcosa che nemmeno so, men che meno per una famiglia che ha perso il suo onore" sibilò. Hogun lo guardò in viso, creando delle rughe agli angoli della bocca con la propria espressione.

"Sembra che tu abbia dimenticato chi sei. Tu e Volstagg venite da Vanheimer, io da Gundersheim" gli ricordò. 

"Dimmi il nome" ribatté Thor indurendo il tono.

 

  


Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

  


Panchina

Thor si lasciò cadere sulla panchina e le gambe di ferro di questa cigolarono. Chiuse gli occhi e il vento gli sferzò il viso, facendogli mulinare i capelli intorno. Inspirò l’aria fredda ed espirò con la bocca.

“Ho sentito che ti sei fatto di nuovo frustare condividendo per l’ennesima volta la pena con Loki” sibilò Sif. Il biondo sbatté gli occhi, si voltò e sorrise.

“Qualche vergata può solo farmi bene … Ti preoccupi per me adesso?” domandò. La mora si mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio e annuì.

“Sei il generale e il padre dei miei figli, è tempo che tu smetta di aiutare quella serpe e ti decida a capire qual è la parte da cui devi stare” ringhiò la guerriera. Mise le mani sui fianchi e socchiuse gli occhi.

“So esattamente dove stare, su questa panchina” ribatté l’Aesir ironico.

 

 

  
  
  


Cap.86 Thor e Howard

"Vieni anche tu da Asgard, non è vero? Sei qui per il patto di schiavitù che tuo fratello ha stipulato con la mia famiglia e sono tornato a far funzionare?" chiese Howard. Si passò una mano tra i capelli ingrigiti e ghignò. Thor annuì, i suoi muscoli erano in tensione.

"on amo farmi vedere dai Midgardiani" ruggì. Howard raggiunse il piano bar e prese un bicchiere colmo di liquore, al cui interno c'era del ghiaccio squagliato per metà.

"Giusto, sei una divinità per i terrestri, di solito. Sai, mi sono ritrovato a combattere l'Hydra in gioventù e ho scoperto che su una cosa sola avevano ragione. Voi esistete". Iniziò a parlare con voce affabile. Sorseggiò il contenuto del bicchiere, inumidendosi le labbra.

"Solo che hanno tentato di utilizzare i vostri oggetti senza il vostro aiuto". Proseguì, accarezzando la superficie del tesseract appoggiato sopra un treppiede.

"E sono morti per questo. Non hanno compreso che ci sono modi più agevoli per condividere la vostra potenza. Ad esempio, patti vantaggiosi per entrambi". Concluse.

"Sono qui perché voglio offrire i miei servizi al posto di quelli di mio fratello" ribatté Thor secco. Incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò contro il muro, osservando il bagliore azzurro del tesseract che si alzava a spirali. Howard Stark si voltò verso di lui ed annuì.

"I servigi di tuo fratello sono essenziali, vedremo i tuoi se sapranno superarlo" mormorò con voce roca.

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  


Personaggi: Loki, Thor

Prompt: "Cosa della frase 'fuori dalla mia stanza' esattamente non capisci?"

Lanciata da Claudia De Sessa  

  
  
  


Esci fuori a divertirti con me?

“Non è difficile quello che ti ho detto” disse Loki. Sfogliò la pagina del libro e socchiuse gli occhi.

\- Il modo migliore per riuscire a tenere a bada una chimera è utilizzare le dodicesima runa ed evocare alla trentesima notte del mese il latte di pioggia – lesse. Socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi verdi gli brillarono.

“Suvvia, esci!” gridò Thor. Dimenò il martello e sorrise.

“Facciamo la corsa con i buoi sulle spalle! E poi ci sarà la gara di chi mangia più torte e voglio tu ci sia quando vincerò!” tuonò. Il mantello vermiglio oscillava sulle sue spalle e le treccine bionde gli sbattevano contro le guance abbronzate. Loki allungò le gambe sulla poltrona, alzando e abbassando ripetutamente la punta dei piedi.

“En-tu-sia-sman-te” disse atono. Thor sporse il labbro inferiore e sbuffò.

“Non ti puoi lamentare poi che ti lascio indietro quando vado con i miei validi compagni di battaglie” brontolò. Loki schioccò la lingua sul palato e alzò le spalle.

“Potresti trovare degli amichetti che condividono anche le mie di passioni o rimanere con me” sibilò acido Loki. Thor sbuffò dalle narici e scosse il capo.

“ … ma Loki …” si lamentò.

“Ripeterò ancora perché sono magnanimo. Cosa della frase 'fuori dalla mia stanza' esattamente non capisci?" chiese Loki. Thor abbassò il capo e arcuò in avanti la schiena.

“Ho inteso, non ci vieni fuori a divertiti con me” brontolò.

 

 

  
  
  


Cap.88 Anthony

Thor si portò un boccale di birra alle labbra, lo svuotò e lo gettò a terra.

"Un altro!" gridò. Gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare le treccine bionde e scoppiò a ridere. Sif lo guardò e sorrise, negando con il capo e facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli mori.

"Ultimamente ti vedo sempre allegro. Vai addirrittura da solo in guerra! Senza esercito, senza nessuno, vinci con facilità e torni canticchiando e fischiettando" sussurrò. Thor si portò alla bocca due boccali di birra e li sorseggiò entrambi.

"Diciamo che ho qualcuno che mi accompagna! Un valido, piccolo guerriero! Degno di me più dei miei stessi figli di sangue!" tuonò. Sif sospirò e si massaggiò la testa.

"I tuoi figli sono frutto di volte in cui ci siamo ubriacati troppo. Ovvio sia così" ribatté, avvampando. Thor gettò entrambi i boccali vuoti per terra.

"Ancora! Ancora! Devo festeggiare!" gridò. Sif si sporse in avanti e gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio.

"Si dice in giro che porti con te è un piccolo demone. E' vero?" chiese. Thor negò con il capo.

"No, il mio piccolo Anthony è tutt'altro. Uno scricciolo potentissimo che mi chiama mamma solo perché ho le treccine" rispose, sussurrando.

 

 

  


Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.   
Prompt: Terra

  


Il segreto di Thor

Thor s’inginocchiò sporcando di fango i pantaloni, i bordi del mantello si erano impantanati, piegò la schiena e prese una manciata di terriccio umido sporcandosi le mani. Inspirò e chiuse gli occhi, sentendo l’odore umido di muffa, muschio e rugiada misto a humus.

“Amo Vanaheimr” bisbigliò. Sorrise e si voltò. Guardò Loki accarezzare il viso di Sigyn, i capelli rossi di lei frusciavano intorno al suo viso mossi dal vento. Thor osservò il viso pallido del fratello e i suoi occhi color smeraldo.

-Mi chiedo se troverò mai il coraggio di rivelare a Loki che non sono un Aesir purosangue e che è questa la mia terra- pensò.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

Personaggi: Loki, Sigyn

Prompt: Obbligo

 

 

La morte di Sigyn

 

Loki si voltò sentendo il grido di Sigyn provenire da dietro di lui, si voltò e corse in quella direzione.

-Che l’abbiano attaccata i giganti?- si domandò. Scostò un ramo, saltò oltre un sasso e accelerò. Si fermò sgranando gli occhi vicino a un masso, ansimò e raggiunse il corpo a terra della moglie. S’inginocchiò accanto alla donna esanime e guardò la freccia che le usciva dal ventre, macchiandole di rosso i vestiti.

“Chi è stato?! Chi è stato?!” gridò. Afferrò le spalle della donna e la sollevò.

“Fratello …” biascicò lei, appoggiando il capo pallido sul petto del marito. Il battito cardiaco di Loki accelerò.

“Thor? No, non può avere fatto questo!” gridò e la voce gli uscì stridula. Le iridi verdi brillarono di riflessi vermigli e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti. La donna ansimò, gemette un paio di volte e il viso le si ricoprì di sudore.

“N … non … Thor …” biascicò con voce flebile. Loki le baciò ripetutamente le gonfie ciocche vermiglie, guardò a destra e a sinistra con gli occhi sporgenti.

“Gli altri nostri fratelli sono tutti morti. E’ stato uno di loro che non lo era? E’ stato Balder?” domandò e la voce gli tremò. Sigyn boccheggiò ripetutamente.

“Fratello … Thor …” balbettò.

“Chi? Sigyn, amore, ti prego rispondimi …” implorò il dio degli inganni. Sigyn chiuse gli occhi, un rivolo di sangue le scese dalla bocca e il corpo senza vita ricadde tra le braccia del dio degli inganni. Loki alzò il capo e gridò, spalancando la bocca. Gli uccelli volarono via sbattendo le ali, lanciando versi striduli e sbattendo contro i rami delle piante. Loki ansimò, le lacrime gli solcarono il viso, si tramutarono in acido verdastro. Le gote pallide furono solcate da due righe e la pelle sfrigolò, dal suo volto si alzarono delle sottili linee di fumo. Digrignò i denti e abbassò il capo, singhiozzò e appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla della moglie, affondando il viso nel seno di lei. Rialzò la testa e le accarezzò una guancia con il dorso della mano.

“Sarà mio  _obbligo_ morale scoprire chi e punirlo, mia adorata” sibilò.

  
  
  
  


Cap.91 Thor parte in guerra

"Nel tempo che la guerra in cui mi stanno mandando finirà, probabilmente il mio piccolo umano sarà morto. O comunque è poco probabile che si ricorderà di me" sussurrò Thor. Strinse gli occhi, si massaggiò le tempie e sentì una fitta al cuore. Sif gl'infilò l'elmo dorato ed annuì, le sue iridi erano liquide.

"Lo so quanto ci tenevi, so cosa provi. Anche io ho perso molti midgardiani a cui mi ero affezionata" sussurrò. Thor mise la mano sull'elsa del martello.

"Il frantumatore mi sembra che lo chiamino. Vediamo di utilizzare al meglio il mio martello, per tornare da lui. E da mio fratello, Loki al momento soffre per la perdita della suo sposa" mormorò roco. Sif annuì, indietreggiando.

"Ce la metteremo tutta, generale" ribatté.

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:

Personaggi: Frigga, Odino  
Prompt: "La cosa che mi delude di più in tutta questa storia è che non ti sarebbe costato niente"

 

 Brísingamen

 

“Perché hai dovuto mandare proprio Loki?!” gridò Frigga. Prese un vaso e lo lasciò cadere a terra. I cocci si sparsero tutt’intorno insieme ai fiori contenuti. La pozza d’acqua che si allargò sul pavimento inumidì i sandali della dea. Odino si appoggiò allo schienale del trono e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non gli è accaduto nulla. Ed anche io da giovane ho rubato spesso ai nani grazie agli incantesimi di mio fratello” spiegò. Frigga strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Avresti potuto mandare Thor sotto incantesimo” ribatté secca. Odino strinse lo scettro. Un corvo, gracchiando, gli atterrò su una spalla. Smise di sbattere le ali e piegò di lato il capo. Nei suoi occhi neri si rifletté la dea.

“Se tu non mi avessi tradito per quel gioiello …”. Iniziò il signore degli dei.

“Io non ti ho tradito per avere Brísingamen. Potrai non credermi, ma è solo una cintura con poteri di fuoco che i nani mi hanno regalato perché troppo potente. Alcuni fabbri nani si volevano solo vantare di aver giaciuto con me!” urlò Frigga. I capelli le ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Odino socchiuse l’unico occhio.

“Non alzare la voce con il sovrano ancora a lungo, strega degli Aesir” sibilò. Thor aprì entrambe le porte facendole sbattere contro le pareti.

“Padre, perché avete mandato mio fratello al mio posto? Non sono forse il vostro fidato generale?!” tuonò. Frigga guardò Odino, sospirò e si voltò dandogli le spalle.

“La cosa che più mi delude in questa storia è che non ti sarebbe costato niente mandare Thor invece che Loki” sibilò. Odino guardò lo strascico della moglie allontanarsi strisciando sul pavimento della sala.

 

  
Questa storia fa parte di 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno...

 

 

Ricerca

Thor si voltò e le guance gli si arrossarono, sentì gli occhi pizzicare. Osservò il viso pallido di Loki, gli occhi erano chiusi e i fiocchi di neve gli cadevano tutt’intorno. Il vento gli fece ondeggiare i capelli neri.

< Fratello, sembri uno smeraldo tra i diamanti. Come fa a essere questo il tuo habitat? > si domandò. Piegò il capo e si soffiò sulle mani intorpidite, il fiato gli si condensò davanti al viso. Gli stivali di cuoio gli premevano i piedi facendoglieli pulsare. Il battito cardiaco gli si era accelerato. Loki raggiunse un albero spoglio, si voltò e si sedette ai suoi piedi accanto alle radici. La corteccia bianca faceva contrasto con i vestiti neri del mago. Disegno delle rune nella neve, queste s’illuminarono di verde e un libro gli apparve sulle gambe.

“Il gelo ad Asgard ti ha congelato la lingua, pentapalmo?” domandò. Thor ghignò e incrociò le braccia.

“La tua invece resterà instancabile” ribatté il maggiore.

“Eppure tu hai affrontato questo gelo per la ricerca di questa lingua velenosa” sussurrò Loki, sfogliando la pagina. I suoi occhi scattarono a destra e a sinistra, abbassando lo sguardo. Thor avanzò, sprofondando nella neve a ogni passo.

“Ti ricercherò sempre” ribatté.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

 

  


  


Batteria

 

Erik scrisse il proprio nome sulla lavagna, si voltò e guardò la fila di banchi davanti a sé. Una studentessa alla sua sinistra scoppiò una bolla da masticare, due in fondo si erano appisolati e tre sulla sinistra indossavano le cuffie.

"So che molti di voi qui pensano che l'astrofisica sia la branca meno interessante della fisica, ma molti fenomeni nel nostro mondo sono stati così scoperti. Perciò per il vostro corso universitario ...". Iniziò a spiegare. Jane si sedette in un angolo, aprì lo schermo del computer e socchiuse gli occhi.

-Evviva, primo giorno come assistente professoressa e mi sono dimenticata di controllare il portatile. Batteria esaurita- pensò. Alzò lo sguardo e osservo una decina di ragazzi appoggiare la testa sul banco.

-Prima della fine dell'ora Erik avrà esaurito anche la loro di batteria- si disse.

 

 

Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

 

  


  


Laser

 

"Piacere signorina Lewis, se si ricorda io sono l'assistente del professor Selvig" si presentò Jane. Strinse la penna a quattro colori con una mano e porse l'altra all'universitaria davanti a lei.

L'universitaria strinse sotto il braccio una borsa, si piegò di lato infilando nella tracolla dall'altro lato il quaderno che teneva in mano, abbassò maggiormente il mento tenendo premuto contro il petto prosperoso un astuccio e allungò la mano stringendola.

"Io sono Darcy, e questa è -".

Guardò la penna, sgranò gli occhi e alzò il capo facendo cadere in terra l’astuccio.

"Quella è una biro quattro colori? Sul serio? La cerco da quando facevo le elementari!". Jane avvampò, la sollevò e annuì.

"Ne ho la casa piena, ma ero qui per parlarle del suo progetto sui laser. A Erik e piaciuto molto ..." ribatté.

Darcy piegò le ginocchia coperte dai pantaloni corti, afferrò con le labbra la zip dell'astuccio e lo sollevò.

" _Mnhmnhmmmh_!" mugolò.

Abbassò il capo infilando l'astuccio sotto il braccio sopra la tracolla, sorrise.

"Cioè, figo! Con una penna così riuscirei a fare dei progetti decisamente migliori! Oh, aspetta, come gli è piaciuto?".

"Lei è stata presa come stagista, ma ho la vaga sensazione che finiremo per usarlo su di lei il suo laser" disse ironica Foster.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

 

  


  


Cap.96 Arancia

 

Jane sbadigliò, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e osservò l'arancia davanti a sé.

"E' sempre così, quando seguo le ricerche sul campo di Erik per più di una settimana, persino un'arancia mi sembra contenere i misteri dell'universo" biascicò. Sbadigliò, le occhiaie intorno agli occhi le s'ispessirono e i capelli le ondeggiarono dietro la testa. La roulotte tremò e sobbalzò.

Darcy allungò le braccia sopra la testa facendo scricchiolare le giunture, sbadigliò ondeggiando leggermente sul posto.

"Chissà se quella roba è matura o rancida come le altre" disse.

Foster sorrise, piegò di lato il capo e le fece l'occhiolino.

"Scopriamolo, peggio del mio ex non potrà essere anche se marcia" borbottò.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

  


Allarme

Loki spalancò la porta della camera del fratello. Lo guardò lanciare il letto fuori dalla finestra e sgranò gli occhi verdi, il viso pallido divenne ancor più chiaro e rabbrividì vedendo frammenti di legno e vetro spargersi in tutta la stanza. Il viso di Thor era rosso, le vene gli pulsavano sulla fronte e con un pugno abbatté la scrivania. I capelli biondi gli si erano tinti di rosso e le mani possenti gli si erano gonfiate come le braccia.

“Allarme! Allarme!” gridò una guardia dietro Loki. Thor ruggì, la bocca gli si riempi di bava e sbatté ripetutamente il capo sul pavimento. Loki indietreggiò ansimando e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti.

“Fratello, cosa ti succede?” domandò. Il gigante boccheggiò e si voltò, il corpo si era ingigantito permettendogli di toccare il tetto con il capo. I vestiti si erano stracciati lasciandolo nudo, gli occhi azzurri avevano un’espressione più gentile e triste, una lacrima gli rigava il volto e una fluente capigliatura rossa e una barba ugualmente fulva gli ricadevano sulla pelle pallida.

“Io … Loki io non sono quello che … che ti ho fatto credere … io per Odino sono solo trofeo” biascicò. Loki sbatté le palpebre e sorrise.

“Va tutto bene” sussurrò.

“Attento!” tuonò Thor. Balder strinse con la mano il capo moro del fratello minore e questo cadde a terra privo di sensi.

“Mi tocca rimuovergli la memoria sempre più spesso” si lamentò il castano. Alzò lo sguardo, allungò la mano verso Thor e un getto di luce rossa partì dalle sue dita. Il corpo di Thor si ridusse, il gigante si ritrasformò in un Asgardiano, la barba diminuì divenendo bionda e i lunghi capelli rossi si tramutarono in una chioma dorata. Cadde di lato privo di sensi.

 

 

 

  


Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno. Dedicata a LadyRevengeson che l'aveva recensita.  


 

Cap.98 Salsa

Volstagg afferrò la ciotola con dentro una salsa verdastra e la porse a Thor.

“Mangiate principe” ordinò. Masticò un cosciotto tenendolo con l’altra mano. Il biondo alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi azzurri erano arrossati e gli bruciavano. Socchiuse gli occhi, le occhiaie intorno ad essi s’ispessirono.

“No” biascicò. Abbassò lo sguardo e si osservò i palmi delle mani.

“L’ho lasciato cadere” biascicò. Volstagg sospirò, guardò la salsa, osservò i grumi verdi e il cucchiaio immerso.

“E’ lui che ha lasciato la presa sul bastone” mormorò. Thor si alzò in piedi e fece cadere la sedia. L’altro guerriero tremò e si spostò all’indietro, metà della salsa gli si rovesciò addosso.

“Vado a cercarlo!” tuonò.

“E’ sicuramente mort …”. Tentò di dire Volstagg, guardò il figlio di Odino accigliarsi, lo sentì ringhiare e strinse le labbra. Thor strinse il martello e lo superò a passo di marcia.

 

 

Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge.

Fandom:The Avengers  
Pairing:FrostHawk (Loki/Clint)   
Prompt:indelebile, ferita, freccia, differenza d'altezza.

 

Il falco imprigionato nelle spire della serpe

Loki socchiuse le labbra in un sorriso storto, accavallò le gambe e le iridi verdi gli brillarono.

“Agente Barton, abbia cuore, non mi sottolinei sempre la sua altezza” sussurrò. Si leccò le labbra e guardò l’altro inginocchiarsi sul pavimento del nascondiglio.

“Sì signore” ribatté l’altro. S’inginocchiò accanto al sedile su cui era seduta la divinità, dalle fessure dell’edificio entrarono degli spifferi.

“Il tesserak mi ha mostrato la verità di quali nemici della Shield contattare, saranno qui a momenti” spiegò. Loki si piegò in avanti con un movimento fluido, allungò la mano pallida e liscia passando le dita intorno alla freccia di Occhi di falco.

“Momenti? Specifica quanto” ordinò. Svitò la punta metallica della freccia e con il bastone appuntito graffiò a sangue la guancia del servo.

-Adoro le ferite- pensò Loky. Le iridi gli brillarono di riflessi rossastri, allungò la lingua e leccò la ferita rabbrividendo sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue.

“Cinque minuti prima, adesso quattro” rispose con tono secco Clint. Loki sorrise mostrando i denti bianchi e avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio dello schiavo.

“Perfetto. Vedrò di lasciarti un segno indelebile del mio passaggio” sussurrò. Gli passò le dita affusolate tra i capelli corti.

-Attendi Thor, poi toccherà a te- si disse.

 

Scritto con Vegeta4ever.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:

Pairing: LokiNatasha  
  
Prompt: Sei caduta nella mia trappola mio piccolo ragno

Prompt: Theocracy As the world bleeds

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrZpGEyitck

  


La trappola di Loki

Loki si sedette sul pavimento della cella e guardò la figura di Natasha sul vetro deformata dalla luce che si rifletteva sulla superficie trasparente. Sorrise e le iridi azzurre brillarono di riflessi verde smeraldo.  
-Essere legati ai chitauri ha un solo pregio, posso guardare una così scialba midgardiana con un interesse che sembra vero- pensò.  
Natasha strinse le labbra color del sangue, assottigliò gli occhi osservando la figura di Loki seduta sul pavimento, il profilo del prigioniero era sfocato a causa della luce che filtrava dal vetro. La donna incrociò le braccia sotto il seno, piegò la schiena in avanti.  
\- Per quanto ancora ha intenzione di proseguire la falsa del prigioniero accondiscendente? - si chiese.  
"Agente Romanoff, perché non entra? Potrebbe mettersi comoda anche lei" disse il dio con voce seducente. Sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre e accentuò il sorriso.  
Natasha si sistemò una ciocca rossa dietro l'orecchio dalla pelle pallida, sporse il fianco verso sinistra piegando un ginocchio.  
"Hai intenzione di parlare? È per questo che mi inviti ad entrare?" domandò.  
Loki appoggiò le mani a terra e chinò il capo in avanti.  
"Sarebbe sconveniente invitarla subito a uscire insieme a cena". Rizzò nuovamente il capo.  
"Anche se mi piacerebbe parlare con una persona sicuramente illuminata come lei. Fa parte di uno di quei popoli midgardiani che così a lungo hanno privato della libertà popoli rispetto a loro selvaggi" sussurrò suadente.  
Le iridi ghiaccio di Natasha brillarono, sospirò chinando il capo.  
"Poco si adattano le tue lusinghe ad un'orfana senza nazione" disse con tono basso.  
Lasciò ricadere le braccia, strinse le labbra.  
< Possiamo continuare a giocare agli sciocchi innocenti quanto vuoi, mi farò dire ciò che ci serve > pensò.  
Loki aprì le gambe, piegò la schiena all'indietro e sporse il capo.  
"Il rosso della sua nota si riflette nei suoi capelli, agente Romanoff. Voglio vedere se è un rosso anche di lussuria" mormorò, sporgendo le labbra rosee. Natasha piegò il collo all'indietro, le ciocche di capelli rosso scuro contrastavano con la pelle candida risaltando sulla divisa nera. Si leccò le labbra, piegò la schiena in avanti e la scollatura della tuta mostrò il solco dei seni.  
"Un dio ha bisogno di tali lusinghe per corteggiare una semplice mortale? Lo trovo deludente" disse.  
Loki sorrise mostrando i denti lattei e socchiuse gli occhi. Afferrò i due baveri della giacca blu e verde rigida e li aprì, lasciando intravedere i muscoli ben definiti sotto la maglia blu notte. Il collare argenteo che la decorava brillò riflettendo la luce. Mosse i capelli facendo oscillare i capelli neri lunghi fino alle spalle.  
"In realtà, il mio fascino mi permette di non avere bisogno di usare nudità fisiche e mi piace lusingare invece che scendere nella volgarità che voi chiamate corteggiamento d'amore" spiegò.  
Natasha inarcò un sopracciglio, rizzò la schiena arricciando le labbra.  
"Per essere un prigioniero che si sta denudando, sei fin troppo sicuro del tuo fascino" disse dura.  
"Allora venite dentro e fatemi vedere" disse. Ridacchiò e gettò indietro la testa.  
-Sei caduta nella mia trappola, mio piccolo ragno. Tutto il tempo che hai perso qui, ha permesso all'agente Barton di raggiungerci. A breve si svolgerà il mio attacco- pensò.

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

  


 

Refrigerio

 

Loki socchiuse gli occhi verdi, la giacca umida gli pesava sulle spalle. Le luci delle macchine erano sfocate e lo sfondo era grigiastro. La pioggia ticchettava sulle finestre e sentiva il nodo della cravatta bagnata premergli sul collo. Le gocce di pioggia gli scivolarono lungo il naso. I corti capelli neri gli aderivano al capo, gocciolando, l’acqua gli scivolava sul viso. Inspirò ed espirò sentendo il sapore umido della tempesta. I fulmini illuminarono il cielo tra due grattacieli.

“Per questo mondo inquinato e sporco, la pioggia è un refrigerio. Goditelo Manhattan, perché domani i miei chitauri ti faranno tremare” sussurrò.

[100].

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.  
Dedicata a Vegeta4ever, da una sua idea.  
  


 

Granita

Tony Stark appoggiò la cesta metallica sul tavolo. Il cubetti di ghiaccio al suo interno fumavano. Si piegò afferrando dal ripiano una pinzetta argentata e si rizzò. Utilizzò la pinza per mettere dei cubetti di ghiaccio in un bicchiere.

“Pensavo …” sussurrò. Loki si voltò, accavallò le gambe e la luce del sole si riflette sulla museruola che indossava. Il russare di Thor risuonava nella stanza. Il dio dormiva davanti ai piedi del fratello.

“Non potresti usare i tuoi poteri da cattivissimo me per fare una granita? Insomma, un bel raggio gelante va utilizzato gemello di Piton”. Proseguì Iron man.

Le iridi verde smeraldo di Loki divennero rosse e tirò un calcio a Thor. Il fratello grugnì, si girò sul tappeto mettendosi sull’altro fianco e russò più forte. Tony sorrise, aprì una bottiglia di wisky e la versò sui pezzi di ghiaccio.

“Peccato” mormorò.

 

 

  


Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

  


Stazione

Loki si appoggiò al vetro della cella e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Sei venuto qui per rimettermi la museruola?” domandò. Thor deglutì e negò con la testa, tenendo la mano appoggiata sul vetro gelido.

“Sono venuto a dirti addio” sussurrò con voce roca. Le iridi verdi di Loki brillarono, alzò il capo e i capelli neri gli aleggiarono intorno al viso.

“Mentre ero su Midgard, ho visto cos’è una stazione. E questo luogo per me adesso le rappresenta. Sto per prendere il treno di una nuova vita” spiegò. Loki si diede la spinta e si alzò in piedi facendo cigolare le catene.

“Sei uscito pazzo?” domandò e la voce gli tremò. Thor si voltò facendo aleggiare il mantello rosso.

“Non voglio più toccarti, né farti male” spiegò. Loki scoppiò a ridere.

“Pensavo fossero stati i Midgardiani, però ora mi rendo conto che sei tu a esserti instupidito. Certo, avrei dovuto capirlo dal fatto che frignavi come un poppante” ribatté acido. Si accigliò e guardò l’altro fare un paio di passi avanti.

“Non mi sono mai fatto male. Sanguinavo perché volevo, mi facevo prendere perché lo desideravo e se sono sopravvissuto senza danno alle percosse di Hulk, figuriamoci alle tue”. Aggiunse.

“Allora vedila così, ero io a farmi male” mentì Thor e si allontanò.

 

 

 

Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

 

  


  


Modello

“M … m …. Ma … padre. Io ho fatto sempre tutto per essere alla vostra altezza e voi un giorno ve ne siete uscito dicendomi che facevo parte di una razza di mostri. Mi avete detto che ero l’esponente di quelle creature terribili e assassini di cui parlano le favole ai bambini la notte!” gridò Loki. Tirò un pugno alla parete di vetro della parete facendo una serie di crepe.

“Mi avete gridato in faccia che non sarei valso a nulla, proprio mentre stavo per morire! Ho creduto voi foste morto, ho dovuto prendere un trono e lasciare quello che credevo mio fratello fino a qualche anno fa a piangere!” urlò. I capelli neri lunghi gli aleggiarono intorno al viso.

“E ora venite qui a dirmi di pentirmi? Fatelo voi, maledetto vecchio. Mi auguro solo che un giorno anche Thor come me aprirà gli occhi e capirà che il mostro siete voi, il modello che abbiamo sempre voluto imitare” ringhiò mostrando i canini.

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
  
Personaggi: Frigga, Loki  
Prompt: il cuore di una mamma non distingue i figli partoriti dagli altri: i bambini sono bambini e una mamma li ama tutti come propri.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuore di mamma  
  
Loki chiuse gli occhi, i lunghi capelli neri gli arrivavano oltre la spalla di un palmo, appoggiò la testa contro la parete bianca della cella.  
  
_“Questa runa è Mannaz ossia uomo. Il supremo, l’indipendente che riporta alla verità della dipendenza gli altri uomini” disse Loki. Incrociò le braccia e guardò la propria magia verde circondare la runa incisa sulla pietra, aveva la forma di due rette parallele con una x nella parte superiore. La madre accarezzò i capelli del bambino e lo strinse al petto._  
_“E’ anche simbolo del bene comune e del chiedere consiglio quando si è ingigantito troppo un problema. Cosa ti turba bimbo mio?” domandò Frigga. Il piccolo alzò il capo, le guance pallide divennero rosate e vide i lunghi capelli biondi della donna brillare alla luce del sole che entrava._  
_“Non vi somiglio” borbottò il piccolo._  
  
Loki si nascose il viso tra le mani, inspirò ed espirò ripetutamente. Riaprì gli occhi arrossati, le iridi verdi erano liquide. Vide la figura della dea della magia avanzare nella prigione, superando i resti di un tavolino e di un sedile distrutti.  
“Tu … non sei … mia madre” biascicò Loki con voce rauca. Frigga lo raggiunse, sorrise e gli s’inginocchio davanti.  
“Il cuore di una mamma non distingue i figli partoriti dagli altri: i bambini sono bambini e una mamma li ama tutti come propri” spiegò. Allungò la mano affusolata, Loki sfiorò la punta delle dita pallide di lei con le proprie lunghe e lisce. La figura fatta di magia scomparve in bagliori verdini e il dio degli inganni singhiozzò.

 

 

 

LadyRevengeson che l'aveva recensita.

Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.

  


  


Orsacchiotto

Balder si mise una ciocca castana dietro l’orecchio e saltò giù dalla sommità della colonna su cui era seduto. Una pioggia di diamanti e perle cadde intorno a lui e il palazzo dorato brillò illuminandosi. Thor digrignò i denti, strinse con entrambe le mani il martello e indietreggiò.

“Fratello, piangevi di nuovo?” domandò. Il biondo deglutì a vuoto, corrugò la fronte e inarcò le sopracciglia.

“Balder, che vento di sventura ti porta ad Asgard?” ringhiò. L’altro si leccò le labbra.

“Quello di cambiamento. Ho udito che Loki ti ha abbandonato su Midgard a versare le tue lacrime” sussurrò. Avanzò e il mantello azzurrò che portava sulle sue spalle si gonfiò.

“Finalmente il signore della magia ha compreso che bisogna riporre i vecchi giocattoli”. Aggiunse. Saltò all’indietro evitando un fulmine di Thor.

“Suvvia, sei stato un divertente trastullo, il suo orsacchiotto, ma ora è tempo che cresca” sibilò.

 

 

 

 

   


Ha partecipato alla multifandom e originali challenge: 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno. 

  


Microfono

 

“Non ci posso credere che quel meraviglioso lavoro era solo un modo per tenerli lontano dalla minaccia del fratello di Thor” si lamentò Jane. Chiuse il quaderno degli appunti, un fogliettino con una formula chimica cadde a terra e scivolò sul pavimento. Erik Selvig annuì e chinò il capo. Versò i cubetti di ghiaccio secco dentro un contenitore con due dita d’acqua.

“Che stai facendo?” domandò Foster.

“Guardare la sublimazione[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3223066&i=1#_ftn1) in atto mi aiuta a sublimare il ricordo dei discorsi di Loki. Altro che verità proveniente dal Tesserak, faceva dei maledetti discorsi da diva che ha bisogno del  _microfono_ ” si lamentò il collega fisico. Jane ridacchiò.

 

[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3223066&i=1#_ftnref1) Non il fenomeno descritto da Freud, ma un fenomeno fisico

 

 

 

  
   
  
  
Madre  
   
“Madre, continua a non piacermi essere biondo” borbottò Thor. Si sedette sul letto di colpo facendolo scricchiolare.  
   
“Quando eri piccolo non ti dilettava nemmeno chiamarmi madre” disse Frigga. Thor allungò le gambe sul letto e si appoggiò sullo schienale.  
   
“Non è che non ti volessi, ma la mia vera madre era [Jörð](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%C3%B6r%C3%B0) e pensavo di tornare presto con lei a Vanaheimr. Odino la libererà mai?” domandò e la voce gli tremò. La donna sospirò e gli sfilò la cotta di maglia.  
“Ormai da anni il tuo nome è Thor e questa è la tua nuova casa” gli ricordò. Le iridi azzurre di Thor divennero liquide.  
“Quando sono morto come midgardiano ho capito che a tutt’oggi non voglio rimanere qui a essere una reliquia in eterno. E Loki è in prigione, quando dovrebbe essere al mio fianco” mormorò con voce tremante. La donna si sedette accanto a lui sul letto, gli accarezzò la guancia con la mano sinuosa e gli baciò la testa sui capelli.  
“Tuo padre perdonerà Loki e lo libererà, lo convincerò. In fondo è qui per un gesto d’amore, era abbandonato nei ghiacci e come te è diventato parte della famiglia. Addirittura tuo padre gli ha dato il nome del suo amato fratello morto” spiegò la donna. Abbracciò a sé il giovane uomo e lo cullò.  
“Mio zio è vivo e Loki non era stato abbandonato. Mio padre sapeva di chi era figlio, lo ha cercato e lo ha preso dal tempio dove era stato nascosto per non fargli accadere niente durante la guerra. Se lo volevano morto lo avrebbero abbandonato nel nevoso campo di battaglia” ribatté Thor. Chiuse gli occhi e ascoltò il battito cardiaco di Frigga.  
“Mi dispiace bimbo mio, non posso andare contro il mio sposo. Posso solo assicurarvi che continuerò a proteggervi fino alla morte” sussurrò la donna.  
“Lo so, decisi di chiamarvi madre solo perché siete stata la prima delle sue reliquie, strega degli Aesir” rispose Thor.

 

 

  
Si svolge nel periodo Thor II.  


 

Decisioni  
   
Volstagg fece roteare l’ascia e guardò Thor osservare il boccale colmo di idromele. Osservò i suoi occhi liquidi e si morse l’interno della guancia.  
-Vi vedo così lontano e disperato mio principe- pensò.  
“Perché hai lasciato il nostro amico a Vanaheimr?” domandò. Accavallò le gambe e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia di legno. Avvertì il brusio dentro la taverna farsi più forte e la risata di Fandral superarne il rumore. Thor appoggiò il boccale sul tavolaccio e si sporse verso l’amico.  
“Da lì potrà tornare a casa. Ed io sancire che ho mantenuto la mia promessa e ho liberato la mia terra. Ora non ho più bisogno di essere schiavo di Odino. La mia tempesta abbattuta sui suoi nemici in cambio della salvezza del mio mondo” bisbigliò. L’altro gigante trasformato mise l’ascia sul tavolo e si sporse a sua volta.  
“Allora perché non siete tornato a casa?” mormorò. Thor strinse le labbra e chinò il capo.  
“Non ho salvato mia madre, non merito il mio regno” sussurrò all’orecchio del compagno d’armi.  
“Principe …” sussurrò l’altro, stringendogli la mano con forza. Thor gli scostò il braccio liberando l’arto.  
“Mi ritirerò su Midgard alla fine di questa faccenda” ribatté secco.

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Personaggi: Sif, Fandral  
Prompt: Vuoi stare sola? Perfetto, stiamo soli insieme, che ne dici?  
  
  
  
Fandral  
  
Sif si strinse la pelliccia attorno al collo, sospirò scendendo le scale e osservò il posto di Thor vuoto. Scosse il capo, guardò verso Volstagg; che rise forte sbattendo un boccale in terra, il suo 'ancora' fu coperto da risate e dal crepitio delle fiamme. Sif guardò verso Fandral, inarcò un sopracciglio osservando una donna bionda seduta sulle sue gambe mentre una mora gli carezzava le spalle. Sif storse le labbra, le aggrottò e si sedette prendendo un boccale.  
"Il modo in cui consideri le donne è vergognoso" si lamentò.  
Bevve tre sorsi, il sapore dell'idromele gli punse la gola. Fandral sorrise, si portò un altro boccale alla bocca e trangugiò il contenuto. Lo lasciò cadere a terra fracassandolo sopra una montagnola di cocci alta fino alla sua caviglia.   
"Un altro giro anche per me!" gridò.   
La sua voce fu coperta da un battito di mano e da altre risate sguaiate. Si voltò verso Sif e sorrise, passò una mano tra i capelli della dama sulle sue gambe. Le guance del guerriero erano arrossate, gli occhi liquidi e la vista annebbiata.  
"Non tutte sono come te" biascicò.  
Sif emise un verso stizzito, scosse il capo e bevve tutto il contenuto del boccale. Lo gettò alle sue spalle, il suono del calice che si rompeva fu coperto da una serie di grida. Sif osservò una cameriera dare un boccale a Volstagg, guardò il guerriero afferrare un cosciotto dal piatto davanti a sé mordendolo fino a far colare l'olio sulla barba rossiccia. Sif scosse il capo, sospirò stringendo lo scialle intorno al collo.  
"Non so se è peggio lui con il suo sudiciume, tu con la tua considerazione delle donne, Thor che ignora i suoi doveri, Hougan che l'ha abbandonato proprio ora o io che sono costretta a indossare vesti da donna anche se sono prima di tutto una guerriera!".  
Fandral afferrò un altro boccale che gli veniva porto e lo offrì alla dama mora dietro di lui. Lei lo bevve fino a svuotarlo e crollò all'indietro con un tonfo, scoppiando a ridere. Fandral sollevò per i capelli biondi l'altra donna e la guardò ridacchiare con gli occhi socchiusi e umidi.  
"Forse perché reggi l'alcool come loro?". Provocò Fandral.  
Sif afferrò un boccale, lo sbatté sul tavolo facendo cadere della schiuma sul tavolo.  
"Mi stai sfidando a chi beve di più?" chiese.  
Si sporse in avanti, lo scialle scivolò mostrando la scollatura del vestito e lei socchiuse gli occhi mori.  
"Ti ricordo che quando hai scommesso che non sarei riuscita a uccidere più persone di te, ho fatto in tempo a banchettare tre volte prima che tu raggiungessi il mio numero" sibilò.  
Si poggiò allo schienale, bevve l'idromele fino a finirlo e lanciò il boccale alla sua sinistra. Lo osservò cadere sulla sedia vuota di Thor, sospirò abbassando il capo e le iridi si fecero liquide.  
"Anche se ormai quei tempi sono passati".  
"Ti manca il tuo promesso?" domandò Fandral addolcendo il tono.   
Spinse giù la bionda che finì a terra con uno strillo e si alzò in piedi, saltò oltre l'amante e si avvicinò a Sif. Sif strinse le labbra, si alzò e si avvolse lo scialle attorno al corpo coprendo il seno e i capelli.  
"Voglio stare da sola" sancì, con tono duro.  
Fandral sorrise, socchiuse gli occhi e piegò il capo.  
"Vuoi stare da sola? Perfetto, stiamo soli insieme, che ne dici?" domandò.   
Le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. Sif si morse il labbro, mise la propria mano su quella del guerriero e voltò il capo. Piegò il capo, lo rizzò e gli diede una gomitata. Si allontanò, voltò il capo.  
"Non finché tratterai le donne in quel modo, mio caro compagno" rispose, con tono acido.  
Fandral la guardò allontanarsi, abbassò il capo e sospirò.  
-Tu non sei una donna come le altre già da adesso- pensò.

 

ingrazio anche solo chi legge.  
Ha partecipato alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno. Dedicata a LadyRevengeson che l'aveva recensita.  
  


 

Lupo

Frigga singhiozzò e appoggiò le mani sul vetro della prigione, le lacrime le rigavano il volto, gli occhi erano arrossati e i capelli le ricadevano scomposti e sfibrati intorno al viso. Fu scossa da tremiti, il suo viso era arrossato.

“Figlio mio, ti prego. Lo sai che sei sempre stato il mio prediletto, non accettare che ti puniscano in questo modo” sussurrò con voce roca.

“Madre non ho dubbi di essere il tuo prediletto, visto che stavi tranquillamente facendo rimanere Thor su Midgard, ma per me ti sei messa contro il consiglio” disse acido Loki. Si diede la spinta alzandosi in piedi, i suoi passi risuonarono nell’ambiente vuoto. Avanzò lungo il pavimento vuoto fino ad arrestarsi dirimpetto alla madre.

“Tuo padre capirà, eri solo sconvolto” disse la donna e la voce le tremò.

“E cosa dovrei fare? Andare a chiedere la benedizione dei miei peccati?!” gridò Loki. Strinse i pugni e li abbatté contro il vetro. La regina indietreggiò e fece ondeggiare la gonna.

“L’ira del lupo agita le tue vene, figlio mio. Ritrova il senno, ti prego …” lo supplicò Frigga.

“Il lupo è mio figlio e tu non sei mia madre. Lo avete imprigionato con l’inganno ed io soffro quanto lui, perciò ringrazia che io abbia scelto la mia pena e non di sgozzarvi tutti” sancì il mago.

 

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi: Sif, Jane  
Prompt: rimpiazzo  
Lanciata da Claudia De Sessa  
  
  
  
Le due donne di Thor  
  
“Certo che sei davvero inutile midgardiana” ringhiò Sif. Le tirò una pacca sulla schiena con forza, le ossa della terrestre scricchiolarono. Jane rischiò di cadere, gli occhi le divennero neri e un’energia oscura si espanse intorno a lei. La guerriera indietreggiò evitando le scariche elettriche e digrignò i denti.  
“Avresti potuto usare questi poteri per evitare di far morire la nostra regina” disse acida. La superò e si diresse verso la porta aprendola, la superò e si guardò in giro.  
“Ora muoviti, Thor ci aspetta” sibilò. Jane si strinse uno scialle intorno alle spalle, annuì e la seguì lungo il corridoio.  
“Sono tutte dei nerboruti senza cervello le donne su Asgard?” domandò. Lady Sif sgranò gli occhi, si fermò e si voltò, indicandola.  
“Tu, inferiore essere degno di stare qui come una capra in un banchetto, come osi mettere in dubbio la mia femminilità?” chiese e la voce le tremò.  
“Brucia, culturista pompata?” domandò Jane. Sorrise e sollevò il capo, sporgendo il mento.  
“Tu sei solo un amante del mio futuro sposo” sibilò Sif. Si voltò e avanzò a grandi falcate, stringendo il suo giavellotto con una mano.  
“Essere rimpiazzati fa male e sinceramente credo che Thor come ‘mora’ vorrebbe ben altro” sussurrò Jane.

 

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi: Loki, Thor  
Prompt: Fuoco  
Lanciata da Claudia De Sessa  
  
  
   
Fuochi infantili  
   
“Loki, il tuo nome già conteneva la tua condanna. Questa smania di potere ti brucerà” borbottò Thor. Allungò le gambe sulla superficie della nave.  
“Il fuoco della fine arderà prima la tua Midgardiana” ribatté Loki, virando. Il vento gli sbatteva sul volto niveo, rendendogli rosate le gote e facendogli ondeggiare le grosse ciocche di capelli neri intorno al volto.  
“Non è così” ribatté secco Thor, gonfiando il petto. Loki ghignò e le iridi verde smeraldo gli brillarono.  
“Oh sì che lo è” ribatté. Le iridi azzurre di Thor si scurirono.  
“Non v’è verità nelle tue parole” ribatté ringhiando. Loki si leccò le labbra e piegò di lato il capo.  
“E’ certo che il fuoco dell’oscurità divamperà in lei portandola alla fine” ribatté con voce melliflua.  
“No, sì, no, sì. Darcy e suo fratello minore si comportano nello stesso modo, quando sono in viaggio”. S’inserì Jane. Socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò. Loki si voltò verso di lei, le osservò il busto e risalì fino al suo viso con gli occhi socchiusi.  
“Non siamo dei fanciulli, midgardiana” ribatté atono. Thor sorrise e si voltò, guardando il cielo davanti a lui.  
“E' anche vero, però, che nostra madre ci riprendeva sempre per questo fratello” disse addolcendo il tono. Loki avvertì una fitta al cuore e abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Non … era … mia madre …” biascicò. Thor sentì un dolore al petto e sospirò.  
-Nemmeno mia se si valuta il sangue- pensò.  
“Lo era dove più conta Loki, nel tuo cuore” ribatté gentilmente. Jane guardò Thor e si sedette sul pavimento della nave spaziale.  
“Invece voi siete fratelli dove più è ovvio, nei bisticci da bambini” disse.  
“Non siamo infanti” risposero in coro le due divinità.

 

 

 

 

Il gigante Volstagg

 

“Te ne vai davvero su Midgard?” domandò Volstagg. Thor chinò il capo, strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e gli mise una mano sulla spalla stringendo. Rialzò la testa e annuì, le lunghe ciocche bionde gli sbatterono contro la pelle abbronzata.

“Approfitterò del fatto che mio padre ha dato la sua benedizione” rispose. Appoggiò una mano sul manico del martello e sospirò. Lasciò andare la spalla dell’altro e vide i suoi occhi liquidi. Il compagno d’armi di Thor abbassò il capo, la pancia corpulenta tremò e i baffi unti di olio gli tremarono.

“Principino …” sussurrò. Singhiozzò e si passò ripetutamente l’indice sotto il naso.

“Prima ho perso Loki, ormai era un po’ come un figlio mio e ora perdo voi” biascicò. Thor gli sorrise e gli tirò un pugno sulla spalla.

“ Torna su Vanaheimr anche tu” sancì. L’omone sospirò e annuì.

“Eseguirò il vostro ultimo ordine”. La voce gli divenne cavernosa, la pancia si ritirò e la sua stazza aumentò. Il gigante sfondò il soffitto uscendo con il capo dall’altra parte. I capelli ricci gli divennero lisci e castani, gli occhi gli brillarono di un azzurro scuro e i baffi persero la loro forma a bigodini alzandosi. La pelle abbronzata divenne muscolosa e liscia, il viso magro mostrava gli zigomi in fuori. Balzò saltando oltre il soffitto, riatterrò e Thor sentì i suoi passi rimbombare allontanandosi. Thor abbassò il capo e gli occhi azzurri gli divennero bianchi.

“Perdo anche te” bisbigliò.

 

 

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Personaggi: Steve, Loki  
Prompt: “Io e te siamo più simili di quanto pensi, per entrambi la clessidra del tempo si è fermata”  
Lanciata da Claudia De Sessa  
  
  
  
Il dio e il soldato  
  
Steve sbadigliò, chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le palpebre. Aprì il frigorifero, si abbassò e prese il pacco del latte. Si mise il ciuffo biondo cenere dietro l’orecchio e si voltò. Si grattò il gluteo all’altezza dei boxer a righe rosse e bianche, bevve dal cartone e sbatté gli occhi.  
“Ben svegliato capitano” sentì dire una voce. Si girò verso l’uscio, sgranò gli occhi e premette il cartone, fece esplodere il latte tutt’intorno e le iridi azzurre gli divennero bianche.  
“Loki?!” domandò alzando la voce. La divinità norrena sorrise, sbatté le sopracciglia e si appoggiò al bastone.  
“Ho bisogno del suo aiuto capitano, devo dire a mio fratello d’essere vivo. Vorrei evitare di finire come il regalo che le ho portato” spiegò con voce seducente. I corti capelli neri gli incorniciavano il viso niveo, si voltò accentuando il sorriso e indicò la carcassa di un drago, aveva la gola squarciata e ricopriva il letto e l’unica altra stanza della casa. Steve scattò correndo verso la porta d’entrata, Loki balzò, lo raggiunse con una serie di pugni, un colpo di piatto della mano e del braccio al ventre ed una gomitata al collo. Rogers gemette, cadde in ginocchio e chinò il capo sputando sangue.  
“Su soldato, non lo diremo a nessuno. Solo che non ho così tanti amici e ultimamente tu mi vieni spesso in mente” spiegò. Diede un calcio ai pantaloncini dell’americano che gemette, rotolò in avanti, si rimise in piedi e si girò chiudendo i pugni. Si voltò e vide il proprio scudo dietro la coda della carcassa di drago.  
“Possibile che proprio lei non mi capisca?” chiese Loki e la voce gli tremò. Steve si voltò verso di lui e vide le sue iridi verdi liquide.  
“Perché dovrei?” domandò.  
“Noi due siamo più simili di quanto pensi” sancì Loki.  
-E’ passato dal lei al tu- pensò Capitan America, rabbrividendo.  
“Per entrambi la clessidra del tempo si è fermata. Ho solo Thor accanto a me ad arrestare la mia follia e la mia solitudine. Non vuoi aiutarmi a riavere mio fratello? Vuoi forse dirmi che non chiederesti aiuto persino a me per riavere chi hai perso?” domandò il dio dell’inganno. Steve si morse l’interno della guancia, indurì i muscoli del petto e strinse le labbra.  
“Va bene, ma non dirlo a nessuno” ribatté. Loki incrociò le dita affusolate delle mani e sorrise.  
“Certamente” rispose gentilmente.

Inizio modulo

 

Fine modulo

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
Viaggio in macchina  
  


Steve girò a sinistra il volante e socchiuse gli occhi, superò una buca nella strada, accelerò e rimise l’auto in asse. Loki abbassò il finestrino, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli scuri intorno al viso.

“Lo sai cos’è un lavaggio del cervello?” domandò. Steve si leccò le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non ci tengo a sentire i tuoi discorsi sulla libertà dalla libertà” ribatté con tono acido. Loki alzò e abbassò un piede, ridacchiando.

“Nelle sette, non solo quelle religione, si può convincere qualcuno che questa macchina è un gatto, un foglio o persino Dio” rispose. Le labbra sottili erano socchiuse e le iridi color verde smeraldo le brillarono.

“Che cosa stai cercando di dirmi?” domandò. Loki si grattò la guancia pallida e mostrò i denti candidi.

“Tu e Natasha lo scoprirete tra un paio di settimane, ma sappi che io mi riferivo a una programmazione anche peggiore” rispose. Steve sbuffò e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.

“Ed io che ancora ti sto a sentire. Stai zitto se vuoi che ti porti da Thor” sibilò. Loki guardò il paesaggio rossastro fuori dal finestrino.

 

 

  


Personaggi: Steve, Thor.

Prompt: “Mio valido guerriero, se tu non hai speranza di risolvere i tuoi guai d'amore; i miei dovrebbero uccidermi”.

Lanciata da: Eleonora Bottari.

  
  
  
  
Arrivo da Thor  


Steven guardò a destra, a sinistra e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi. Chiuse la macchina e si grattò la testa scompigliando i capelli biondi.

“Loki, dove sei?” domandò.

“Sono diventato invisibile. Fai finta che io non ci sia” sentì la voce della divinità al suo orecchio. Si grattò la guancia sotto l’occhio e sbuffò. Raggiunse la roulotte, si mordicchiò il labbro e strinse le bretelle a cui era collegato lo scudo sulle sue spalle. Bussò sulla porta e questa si aprì dopo una serie di passi veloci.

Darcy sgranò gli occhi, sorrise stringendo i pugni e saltellò sul posto.

“Jane, lo stupido SHIELD mi ha finalmente spedito un biondone pompato tutto per me!” strillò. Steven avvampò, abbassò lo sguardo e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Deve ringraziare che non la uccido > sentì la voce di Loki nella propria testa.

“Chi è?”. Si sentì provenire la voce di Jane dall’interno.

“E’ Capitan America!” strillò Darcy. Si sentì un tonfo, dei passi pesanti e la roulotte tremò. Thor raggiunse Darcy e si sporse sorridendo.

“Valido amico mio!” gridò. Spostò la giovane donna, che sbuffò, e abbracciò l’altro biondo.

“E ti pareva se i bellocci non se la fanno tra loro” borbottò Darcy. Thor aumentò l’abbraccio e sollevò Steve che contraccambiò.

< Sai soldato, facendomi un giro tra i tuoi pensieri, vedo cose interessanti. Mio valido guerriero, se tu non hai speranza di risolvere i tuoi guai d'amore; i miei dovrebbero uccidermi > disse ironico Loki nella sua mente. Rogers strinse gli occhi.

< Fatti i fatti tuoi > brontolò mentalmente.

 

 

 

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  


Personaggi: Thor, Steve   
Prompt: a volte vorrei poter morire, in modo da ricominciare tutto daccapo o almeno mettere un punto a questa storia

Personaggi: Loki, Thor  
Prompt: non invocare la Morte poichè ella ascolta sempre

 

Fratelli ritrovati

Thor diede un paio di volte delle pacche sulle spalle di Steve e ridacchiò.

“Possiamo parlare … fuori?” domandò Steve.

“Aspettate, possiamo almeno conoscerci meglio prima? Esistono cose chiamate presentazioni anche quando si è famosi”. Intervenne Jane. Thor si volto e guardò la tazza fumante di caffè nelle mani della fidanzata. Le iridi gli divennero liquide e il sorriso gli tremò. Steve corrugò la fronte, gli afferrò un braccio e lo strattonò fino alla porta.

“E’ urgente, ne dipende la salvezza del mondo!” gridò, mentendo.

< Mio fratello non è stato più lo stesso da quando voi inferiori midgardiani lo avete infettato. Non rompe più le tazze come un tempo > si lamentò nella sua testa Loki.

“Almeno se vi spogliate per fare  _cose_ , avvertitemi” borbottò Darcy. Steve avvampò nuovamente e trascinò il biondo fuori dalla porta.  Richiuse l’uscio della roulotte alle proprie spalle e trascinò Thor fino alla macchina.

“A parte quando hai guardato la tazza, mi sei sembrato allegro” disse, lasciandogli il braccio. Il sole faceva brillare di riflessi dorati la pelle di Thor.

“Io sono sempre allegro e goliardico. Come Dio della guerra non posso fare altrimenti. E’ la mia natura andare sempre avanti” spiegò. Le treccine bionde gli oscillavano ai lati del viso insieme alla sua lunga capigliatura liscia.

“Quindi è una facciata?” chiese Steve. Riaprì la macchina, stringendo le chiavi nella mano.

“E’ una risposta se ti dico che a volte vorrei poter morire, in modo da ricominciare tutto daccapo o almeno mettere un punto a questa storia?” domandò Thor con voce roca. Steve si mordicchiò il labbro roseo e sospirò.

“Lo prendo per un sì” borbottò. Incrociò le braccia sui pettorali prominenti. Thor sgranò gli occhi sentendo una lama fredda contro il suo collo. Loki gli apparve alle spalle, appoggiato con il ventre su una spalla in bilico con il suo pugnaletto appoggiato contro la pelle abbronzata del maggiore.

“Non invocare la morte, poiché ella ascolta sempre” sussurrò suadente. Thor sorrise e le iridi gli brillarono, sentì gli occhi pizzicare.

“Fratello mio adorato, sei vivo?” domandò. Steve si massaggiò il collo.

“Ora che vi siete trovati io me ne vado. Mi raccomando Thor, evita che tuo fratello conquisti il mondo” ordinò. Thor si tolse la mano armata dal collo, sollevò Loki da essa e se lo mise davanti. Lo abbassò e lo abbracciò al petto.

“ _Brotaaaah_!” gridò.

“Non temere soldato, torneremo su Asgard” disse Loki mellifluo. Steve entrò in macchina e si chiuse dentro.

“Bah, alieni” borbottò.

 

 

  
  
  
  


Cap.119 Promesse

 

Steve strisciò lungo il soffitto di metallo, raggiunse la finestra di vetro del lucernario e abbassò il capo.

“L’Hydra ti protegge. Tu non sei più solo, L’Hydra è con te. Tu non sei più solo, l’Hydra è con te. Hai trovato la giustizia, la libertà”. Una litania di più voci proveniva dall’interno dell’edificio. Steven corrugò la fronte e le iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

“… ti protegge. L’America ci abbandonava a morire! Nessuno ci aiutava. L’Hydra ci difende, difende le nostre famiglie”. Si fece sentire la voce di un uomo dai capelli brizzolati. Steve digrignò i denti e socchiuse gli occhi. Steve agganciò l’anello di metallo collegato alla sua cintura alla finestra di vetro.

< Loki sapeva sicuramente dell’Hydra! Tutti quei discorsi… sapeva che sarebbero stati loro a dargli il potere. È per questo che è entrato nello Shield, per trovare i capi!> pensò.

“Noi vi prepariamo per un mondo migliore. In cui l’asservimento servirà per un nuovo mondo, per nuovi valori. Il nazismo è il passato. Ora preparatevi per la purificazione

< Ossia non li fanno mangiare, dormire e li condizionano a pensare che il mondo fuori è pieno di cattivi > rifletté Steven. Silenziosamente scese dall’alto e si appiattì nell’oscurità in fondo alla sala. Si tolse lo scudo dalle spalle.

< Quando ritrovo quei due su Asgard gliela faccio vedere io la libertà dalla libertà >.

  
  
\--------------------------

  
  
"Fratello, tu devi sapere la verità" sussurrò Thor.

Loki si sedette sul letto a baldacchino e guardò il fratello in volto.  
"Hai il tono di qualcuno sull'orlo del baratro. Che minaccia temi mai questa volta?" chiese, sbattendo le ciglia.  
"Non temo alcuna minaccia con i miei validi amici Midgardiani" ribatté Thor.

Loki accavallò le gambe.  
"Vuol dire che torneremo su Midgard?" domandò il dio dell'inganno.

Thor ridacchiò, sentendo le urla di Balder in lontananza.  
"Prima di quanto tu possa immaginare" sussurrò.

 

 


End file.
